Už nemohu dál
by GreatgirlBaree
Summary: Navazuje na 4. a 5. sérii, po vzájemném vyznání už není tak lehké své city skrývat. S/J Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Celý tým čekal v zasedačce na začátek porady ohledně další průzkumné mise. Jakmile se objevil Hammond, Daniel sklapl své desky a přešel ke svému místu.

„Generále." pozdravil ho Jack a Hammond si sedl do čela stolu.

„Doktore Jacksone, můžete?" vybídl Daniela, který ihned vstal a jal se přednést své objevy.

Sam si zrovna pročítala záznamy z průzkumu, když zvedla oči a všimla si, že ji Jack pozoruje. Seděl ve svém křesle, pravou rukou si podpíral bradu, přičemž ukazováček mu mířil ke spánku a zbylé prsty z části překrývaly jeho rty.

V tom Daniel zhasl světla a na plátně vedle něj se objevily fotky ruin, zachycených průzkumným letadlem. Odvrátila svůj pohled na plátno, ale myšlenky ji stále zaváděly zpět k němu. Znovu se na něj podívala, ale ani se nepohnul.

Jeho tvář mu osvětlovaly jen měnící se snímky z promítače a stále ji upřeně sledoval. Snažila se soustředit na průběh porady, ale jeho pronikavý pohled už jí to nedovolil. Nervózně se rozhlédla po ostatních, ale všichni sledovali Danielův výklad. Všichni kromě Jacka. Najednou se opět rozsvítila světla a Sam rychle sklonila pohled ke svým deskám na stole před ní.

„Děkuji doktore. Za hodinu vyrážíte. SG-6 půjde s vámi jako podpora." otočil se generál na Jacka a ten jen přikývl na souhlas.

Znovu se na něj podívala, aby zjistila, že jeho oči jí opět sledovaly. Zavřela své desky a nervózně si odkašlala, než se zvedla a odešla spolu s ostatními z místnosti. Jack se za ní ještě chvíli díval dokud nezmizela v chodbě.

* * *

Došla do své laboratoře, desky přímo hodila na stůl a opřela se o něj dlaněmi. Svěsila hlavu a ztěžka si povzdechla. Snažila se, tak moc se snažila, ale nešlo to. Sice si po vzájemném vyznáni slíbili, že jejich city neopustí onu místnost a od té doby se k tomu také už nikdy nevrátili, ale nemohla v sobě jen tak pohřbít co cítila. Ne v jeho blízkosti. Jeho čokoládové oči jí to nikdy nedovolí.

Zavřela oči a s hlubokým nádechem zaklonila hlavu. Narovnala se a pomalu vydechla, snažila se v sobě uklidnit rozvířené emoce a myšlenky, než se vydala směrem do šaten, aby se připravila. Byla ráda, že od porady se už s Jackem nepotkala, pomohlo jí to se uvolnit a za hodinu už stála v prostoru brány spolu s SG-6.

Zrovna si kontrolovala výstroj, když se objevil natěšený Daniel a horlivě vysvětloval pravděpodobný význam rozložení ruin méně nadšenému Teal'covi vedle něj. Pousmála se nad jeho nadšením, ale úsměv z její tváře v okamžiku zmizel, když se ve dveřích objevil Jack. Pevný a rázný krok, silné paže, sevřené čelisti zdůrazňující rysy jeho tváře a ty nejhlubší hnědé oči, jaké kdy viděla, skryté pod černým kšiltem jeho čepice. Ihned ucítila napětí v celém těle, jakmile se jejich pohledy setkaly. Obočí měl lehce svraštělé a zpříma se jí díval do očí, dokud se nezastavil u velitele SG-6, stojícího před ní.

„Plukovníku." zasalutoval major Johnson a on konečně odtrhl svůj pohled od jejího.

Rychle se podívala jiným směrem, aby se vzpamatovala.

„Máte zelenou." ozval se Hammondův hlas z intercomu a všichni postupně začali procházet horizontem. Chvíli zamyšleně sledovala mihotající se hladinu, než ji vyrušila něčí přítomnost těsně vedle ní.

„Až po Vás, Carterová." probral jí známý hlas.

Zvedla k němu oči a jemně se usmála, načež společně prošli.

„Prostor brány zajištěn, pane." oznámil major Johnson, jakmile se za nimi uzavřela červí díra. Jack se rozhlédl kolem a lehce se zamračil. Nelíbilo se mu, že bránu ze všech stran obklopoval hustý a nepřehledný porost přecházející místy v les. Sešel pomalu schody směrem k němu a ztišil hlas.

„Tohle se mi nezdá majore. Brána je tady jako na dlani, není tu žádná možnost krytí. Držte pozice a pokud se do hodiny neozveme, kontaktujte ihned Hammonda."

„Rozkaz, pane." kývl Johnson na souhlas.

„Jdeme." pokynul zbytku SG-1 a dalšímu vědci z druhého týmu, načež se všichni vydali na východ od brány.

* * *

Po chvíli chůze se dostali hlouběji do lesa, cesta byla plná klestí a větví a chůze s plnou vystrojí byla čím dál těžší.

„Sakra Danieli, nemohl sis na celodenní výlet vybrat lepší místo." zaklel Jack, když málem zakopl o větev zakrytou klestím.

Sam, která šla kousek za ním se jeho poznámce jen tiše zasmála, ovšem neměla už stejné štěstí jako on a nevšimla si oné větve. V tu chvíli o ni zakopla a než stačila zareagovat, padala do prázdna, připravujíc se na náraz. Jedním rychlým krokem k ní přiskočil a stihl ji zachytit, než by zmizela v roští pod nimi.

„Vidíte, Carterová, škodolibost se nevyplácí." ozval se jeho hlas, jakmile se zabořila do jeho hrudi a ucítila silné paže kolem sebe.

Zvedla hlavu, aby spatřila jeho jemný úsměv a okamžitě ztuhla, když si uvědomila, jak blízko sebe jsou. Jackův úsměv pomalu mizel, zatímco jejich oči těkaly pohledy mezi sebou. Bez hnutí ji pevně držel v náručí, jeho vůně ji obklopila a jeho rty byly tak blízko jejím. Čas jakoby se najednou zastavil a chuť políbit ho v ní narůstala přímo astronomickou rychlostí.

„Děkuji, pane." špitla a rychle se zase postavila na nohy.

„Kdykoli." přikývl Jack a krátce se na ni podíval, než se otočil a pokračoval v chůzi.

„V pořádku majore?" zeptal se Teal'c, který je díky tomuto „zdržení" právě došel a Sam mu jen s úsměvem přikývla na souhlas.

Společně v tichosti pokračovali v cestě, když se Jack najednou zastavil a podíval se nahoru do stromů.

„O'Neille?" zastavil se vedle něj Teal'c a následoval jeho pohled.

„Neříkala jste, že tu má být bohatá flóra i fauna?" sklonil hlavu a podíval se na Sam.

„Ano, pane."

„Jacku?" přidal se k nim nechápavě Daniel.

„Kde jsou teda nějací ptáci?"

Daniel jen otráveně protočil očima. Podle Saminých propočtů tato planeta rotovala kolem místního slunce větší rychlostí než Země, takže se tu i dříve a rychleji stmívalo. Na průzkum ruin tedy neměl tolik času, kolik by si přál a proto byl dost nedočkavý, aby se k nim konečně dostal.

„Jacku, nejsme tady na safari. Doma Tě vezmu klidně do Zoo, ale můžeme teď pokračovat?"

Jack se na něj ani nepodíval a jen se zamračeně rozhlížel kolem.

„Je tu až moc klid."

„Můžu Ti po cestě zpívat." odsekl už naštvaně, načež ho Jack rychle spražil pohledem. Daniel si jen povzdechl a pokračoval v chůzi směrem k ruinám. Nehodlal už dále ztrácet drahocenný čas. Doktor Howard se nechápavě podíval na ostatní a raději ho následoval.

„Pane?" ozvala se konečně Sam a Jack se na ní podíval.

„Nejsou tu žádná zvířata."

„O'Neill má pravdu. Celou cestu jsem neviděl ani žádné stopy." přidal se Teal'c.

„Ale podle průzkumu je planeta hojně osídlena místní zvěří."

„Tak kde jsou ty zvířata teď? Tudy rozhodně několik dní žádné neprošlo." věnoval jí znovu svůj pohled.

„Něco je muselo vyplašit." odpověděla mu bez přemýšlení.

„Nebo někdo." dodal Teal'c a Sam konečně pochopila kam tím oba míří.

„Možná tu nejsme sami." procedil Jack mezi zuby a konečně se rozešel směrem za Danielem, přičemž automaticky vzal svou P-90 do ruky a odjistil ji.


	2. Chapter 2

Konečně došli na velkou mýtinu, kde uprostřed byly v kruhu rozložené ruiny s polorozpadlou deskou s nápisy a Daniel s doktorem Howardem už byli plně zabráni do luštění symbolů. „Nejspíš to bylo obřadní místo." spustil nadšeně Daniel hned jak se objevili.

„Je to směs Hyeroglifů a Goa'uldských znaků, pravděpodobně to…"

„Jo, jo jasně Danieli. Hlavně dělejte." zastavil ho Jack s nezájmem a rozhlédl se.

Všude kolem byl opět jen hustý porost a les. Jackovi se tohle místo líbilo čím dál tím méně.

„Nechci tu být déle než je nutné."

Daniel se jen mlčky naštvaně zašklebil a raději se vrátil ke své původní činnosti.

„Majore, dorazili jsme na místo. Zřejmě to bude chvíli trvat." oznámil Jack do vysílačky.

 _„Rozumím."_

„A Johnsne, raději mějte oči na stopkách."

 _„Pane?"_

„Mám z tohohle místa špatný pocit."

 _„Rozumím, pane."_

Otočil se na Teal'ca, který pozorně sledoval okolí.

„Raději se porozhlédnu okolo, hlídej je tady."

Teal'c jen přikývl na souhlas a setrvával ve své pozici.

„Carterová, půjdete se mnou." otočil se k Sam a společně se vydali na průzkum.

* * *

Jeho podezření v ní vzbuzovalo napětí, cítila jeho nervozitu a sama začínala pochybovat o bezpečnosti této planety.

„Pane?" chtěla promluvit, když se dostali ještě dál do lesa, ale Jack náhle zvedl ruku sevřenou v pěst a ona se zastavila těsně za ním.

Pokynul dolů a oba si dřepli k blízkému keři u stromu. Tiše se rozhlížel po lese, když se v dálce mezi stromy mihnul Jaffa. Sam sebou trhla a ihned se podívala na Jacka. Měl pravdu, nebyli tu sami. Ten jí ukázal, aby zůstala na místě a sám se při zemi vydal k dalšímu stromu, několik metrů od ní.

„Teal'cu, okamžitě se sbalte a zpátky k bráně!" pokynul do vysílačky.

Věděl, že Jaffové nikdy nechodí po jednom a pravidlo se potvrdilo, když si všiml dalších dvou.

„ _Ale Jacku…"_ ozval se otrávený Daniel.

„Čemu na slově ˇokamžitě' jsi nerozuměl Danieli!"

„Pane!" vyrušila ho Sam a když se otočil jejím směrem, zjistil že další skupinka Jaffů se objevila i na druhé straně, což jim odřízlo cestu zpět.

„Sakra!" zaklel Jack a připravil se k palbě.

„Ihned odtamtud vypadněte!" stihl ještě křiknout do vysílačky, když se k nim první dva Jaffové přiblížili.

Jakmile se ozvala střelba, všichni tři zpozorněli.

„Doktore Jacksone, vraťte se ihned k bráně!" vykřikl Teal'c a rozběhl se směrem odkud slyšel výstřely.

Když ale těsně kolem něj prolétl výboj z tyčové zbraně a roztříštil část ruin za ním, ihned zastavil a skrčil se k zemi za dalším kusem kamene. Další a další energetické výboje se začaly sypat na jejich pozice, což zapříčinilo to, že doktor Howard byl zasažen do nohy.

„Sakra." sykl Daniel a rychle doktora zatáhl za větší kus desky u které se sám krčil.

„Doktor byl postřelen, potřebujeme posilu, jsme pod palbou." křikl do vysílačky a vytáhl svou zbraň, aby mohl pomoci Teal'covi ve zpětné palbě.

„Okamžitě pošlete pro posily, jsme obklíčeni!" přidal svůj rozkaz i Jack, zatímco se společně se Sam snažili probít si cestu ven z lesa.

„ _Rozumím!"_ ozval se zpátky Johnson, ale jeho hlas byl přehlušen další salvou ran.

Pomalu jim docházela munice, ale Jaffové se stále znovu a znovu objevovali mezi stromy.

Jeden z nich se nebezpečně přiblížil ze zadu k Sam. Jack se rychle postavil a vystřelil přímo na něj. Jaffa padl a Sam se překvapeně ohlédla jeho směrem a pak zpět na Jacka. Jen pokynul hlavou, když si na poslední chvíli všimla dalšího Jaffy, který přicházel z leva.

"Nalevo!" vykřikla a zamířila na něj.

Ihned začala pálit, ale jeho jediný vystřel ještě stihl poslat Jacka s výkřikem k zemi.

„Pane?!" okamžitě se rozběhla k Jackovi, ale ten jen sténal se zkřiveným obličejem bolestí.

„Pane." doběhla k němu a opatrně ho otočila.

Celou levou stranu vesty měl propálenou od výstřelu a pomalu prosakovala krev na povrch.

„Sakra!" ohlédla se a zatáhla ho za nejbližší kmen stromu.

Kůra s kousky dřeva se rozlétla do vzduchu těsně vedle její hlavy, jak do něj zasáhl další výboj.

„Potřebujeme pomoc, plukovník je zraněn!" vykřikla zoufale do vysílačky a ihned pálila zpět.

„Aargh!" vykřikl Jack, když mu na ránu přiložila obvazy, aby mu alespoň částečně zastavila krvácení.

„ _Posily jsou na cestě, majore!"_ ozval se přerušovaně Johnsonův hlas ve vysílačce a Sam se znovu rozhlédla okolo.

Teď nebo nikdy. Jaffové byli stále v přesile a musela ho odtamtud za každou cenu dostat. Preferovala tedy možnost Teď než Nikdy. Vytáhla z vesty dva granáty, odjistila je a hodila směrem odkud přicházeli. Ihned se skrčila a zakryla i Jacka, načež se ozval výbuch a sprška hlíny přistála na jejích zádech. Rychle se zvedla a opatrně ho podepřela pod ramenem, aby mu pomohla vstát.

„Bože…" sykl bolestí, ale snažil se spolupracovat. Oba se odtamtud společně snažili dostat, než se oblak prachu a hlíny opět usadí a nepřítel se vzpamatuje.

* * *

„Teal'cu!" křikl na něj Daniel a znovu pálil směrem, odkud se stále rojily další výstřely nepřátel.

Teal'c, krčící se u malého kamene se rychle zvedl a pod krycí palbou doběhl až k nim. Daniel se stáhl, aby si mohl dobít zbraň, zatímco se do desky za ním opřela plná zpětná palba.

„Dochází mi munice, tohle není dobré." podíval se na Teal'ca a hned na doktora Howarda, který pobledlý seděl vedle něj s obvázanou nohou.

„Neslyším výstřely." Teal'c zpozorněl a Daniel se na něj nechápavě podíval.

„O'Neill ani major Carterová neopětují palbu."

Daniel ztuhl jakmile si uvědomil jeho slova a oba si vyměnili pohledy plné obav o jejich přátele.

„ _Kryjeme vás!"_ ozvalo se najednou z vysílačky a z lesa na opačné straně se v tu chvíli ozvala střelba z MP-5.

Daniel se podíval zpět na Teal'ca a oba ihned zvedli doktora Howarda, aby se mohli pod silnou krycí palbou dostat do bezpečí.

„Doktore, Teal'cu. Plukovník Simons." představil se velitel záchranné jednotky jakmile se prodrali do zákrytu k nim.

„Rád vás vidím." vydechl Daniel a opatrně posadil zraněného Howarda na zem, kde se ho hned ujal medik.

„Plukovník O'Neill byl postřelen. Jsou stále v nebezpečí." informoval ho znepokojeně Teal'c.

„Ah…" po několika metrech chůze ve skoro neprůchodném terénu, Jack bolestně zasténal a klopýtl.

„Pane?" Sam zastavila a podívala se na jeho zranění, obvazy byly celé prosáklé krví.

„To ne." vydechla a posadila ho opatrně ke stromu. Odendala obvazy a vyndala čisté, aby ho ošetřila.

„Pane? Plukovníku, slyšíte mě? Musíme se odsud dostat, další Jaffové jsou za námi."

„Jděte Carterová…" vydechl těžce a Sam se na něj vylekaně podívala.

„To je rozkaz."

„Pane?" špitla překvapeně.

„Nechte mě tady a jděte!" zdůraznil hlas a přísně se na ni podíval, ale v tom se s bolestí rozkašlal.

„NE! Půjdete se mnou. TO je rozkaz!"

Nedaleko se opět ozývala blížící se hlídka. Sam vší silou vytáhla Jacka zpět na nohy, podepřela ho a skoro celou jeho váhu přenesla na sebe.

„Nenechám Vás tady."

„Musíme je obejít. Nevíme kolik jich tam je. Kapitáne, vy půjdete zleva, my vás podpoříme ze zálohy." rozdával pokyny Simons.

„Půjdu s vámi." postavil se před něj Teal'c s vážným výrazem.

„Počítal jsem s tím." souhlasil plukovník a otočil se k Danielovi.

„Doktore, vraťte se k bráně, Čeká tam na Vás další tým."

Daniel se zrovna nadechoval k odporu, ale plukovník ho zastavil.

„Přivedu je zpátky, nebojte se."

Přikývl na souhlas a znovu pomohl doktoru Howardovi vstát, aby se s ním vydal zpět na základnu.

„Můžeme?" otočil se plukovník k připravenému týmu a pokynul k postupu vpřed.

„Sam…" znovu bolestivě zasténal a donutil ji zastavit. Už skoro ani ona nemohla dál, tak ho posadila ke stromu a ihned kontrolovala jeho zranění.

„Běž…" skoro zašeptal.

„Ne!"

Nedokázala ani pomyslet na to, že by ho tu nechala. Chytil ji za ruku a podíval se jí hluboce do očí. Jeho pohled jako by ji probodl srdce.

„Prosím, zachraň se…" znovu se rozkašlal, bolestí pevně zavřel oči a jen tiše zasténal.

„Potřebuju pomoc!" vyhrkla okamžitě do vysílačky a rozhlédla se kolem sebe.

„ _Majore Carterová, jsme skoro u vás!"_ ozval se nazpátek Teal'cův hlas.

Vstala a znovu těžce zvedla Jacka ze země. Nehodlala ho tu nechat i za cenu vlastního života.

* * *

Díky nepřetržité palbě, se řada na straně Jaffů hodně zúžila. SG týmy se dostávali postupně hlouběji do lesa, blíže a blíže k pozici Sam a Jacka.

„Kryjte nás zprava!" křikl plukovník na kapitána a spolu s Teal'cem se jim vydali naproti. Sam se z posledních sil belhala podpírajíc téměř bezvládného Jacka a Jaffové je neúprosně doháněli.

„Majore Carterová!" ozval se Teal'cův hlas a hned na to několik dobře mířených výstřelů.

Ihned přiběhl k ní a opatrně Jacka podepřel z druhé strany, aby převzal větší váhu jeho těla na sebe.

„Žije, ale musí okamžitě na základnu." udýchaně oznámila Sam.

„Jste v pořádku majore?" zeptal se jí Simons a nabídl jí, že Jacka převezme.

„Nic mi není." odpověděla a silně stiskla Jackovu ruku ve své dlani na znamení, že ho neopustí.

Plukovník pochopil a jen přikývl na souhlas.

„Zadejte adresu, za chvíli jsme u vás."

„ _Rozumím_." odpověděl mu Johnson.

Konečně se dostali z lesa a blížili se k bráně. Stále hlasitěji se za nimi ozýval pochod další Jaffské hlídky. Jejich počty jakoby nebraly konce.

„Teal'cu!" vykřikla najednou Sam, když už neudržela tíhu Jackova těla a podlomily se jí kolena.

Teal'c, který to nečekal, ho stihl akorát na poslední chvíli zachytit, aby ho nestrhla s sebou a alespoň tak zmírnil jejich pád. Skončila na zemi, s Jackem v bezvědomí v náručí.

„Pane! Plukovníku, slyšíte mě?" snažila se přivézt ho k vědomí, ale už nereagoval.

V koutku úst se mu najednou zaleskla krev. Zamrazilo jí, když to uviděla.

„Pane?!" sklonila se k němu jestli dýchá, krev z úst mu pomalu začala stékat po tváři a cítila, jak jeho tělo těžkne.

„Ne. To ne!" nahmatala jeho tep, ale byl tak slabý, že ho skoro necítila.

Okamžitě přitiskla své rty na Jackovi a zoufale ho nutila dýchat, zatímco ji ostatní šokovaně sledovali.

„No tak Jacku!" znovu a znovu mu vdechovala vzduch do plic, zatímco mu masírovala srdce.

„Musí na ošetřovnu. HNED!" vykřikla na ostatní.

Teal'cem společně s Danielem, který na ně u brány čekal, Jacka znovu zvedli, rozbíhajíc se směrem k červí díře.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris chránící bránu se otevřela a Teal'c s Danielem proběhli první. Hned za nimi se objevila Sam a postupně i další vojáci. Několik výbojů z tyčové zbraně proletělo mezi nimi, rozbíjejících některé přístroje v místnosti s bránou.

„Zavřít Iris!" vykřikl Hammond a šedá clona se znovu uzavřela, zabraňujíc tak dalším výstřelům projít skrz.

„Doktora! Potřebujeme doktora!" ozval se Daniel, překřikujíc zvuk, uzavírající se červí díry.

„Co se stalo?!" vyhrkl Hammond, jakmile se k nim prodral davem a uviděl, jak Teal'c pokládá bezvládného Jacka na rampu.

Sam se na něj podívala, její tvář i oblečení byly špinavé od prachu a krve.

„Narazili jsme na Jaffy, pane." odpověděla a než se generál stihl zeptat na cokoli dalšího, Janetin hlas se rozezněl ode dveří.

„Z cesty!"

Všichni se rozestoupili, aby umožnili zdravotnickému týmu přístup k raněným a Sam neochotně ustoupila od Jacka.

„Plukovník byl zasažen tyčovou zbraní, ztratil mnoho krve…"

„Položte ho sem!" nenechala ji Janet domluvit a ukázala na lehátko.

Sestra mu okamžitě zakryla obličej kyslíkovou maskou a Janet mu zkontrolovala tep.

„Ihned na sál! Musíme okamžitě zastavit to krvácení. Připravte mi tři dávky krve!" křičela rozkazy a mizela chodbou spolu s Jackem směrem na ošetřovnu.

Sam je jen šokovaná sledovala a nemohla se ani hnout, vše bylo tak rychlé. Zvedla pomalu ruku, aby se dotkla svých rtů. Cítila na nich stále ještě chuť jeho krve, jak se ho snažila oživovat. Zdravotníci mezitím odváděli další zraněné na ošetřovnu.

„Co se tam sakra stalo?!" vyhrkl znovu generál k ostatním.

„Nevíme kde se tam vzali. Byla jich přesila. Obklíčili nás." koktal jednu informaci přes druhou Daniel.

Generál si jen povzdechl, bylo mu jasné, že dokud se nedozví, co bude s Jackem, víc informací z nich stejně nedostane.

„Hlášení mi podáte později. Ihned se hlaste na ošetřovně."

* * *

Sam zvedla hlavu směrem k blížícím se krokům a jen nepatrně se usmála, když uviděla Daniela.

„Sam." přikývl a podal jí kelímek s horkou kávou.

„Děkuju." vděčně si ho od něj vzala a opatrně usrkla.

Jakmile zjistila, že není natolik horká, aby se spálila, napila se víc.

Daniel si mlčky přisunul židli a posadil se vedle ní. Vteřiny se tiše vlekly do dlouhých minut. Dvě hodiny. Tak dlouho už byl Jack na operačním sále. Tak dlouho, aniž by měli jakékoli informace, ať už dobré nebo špatné. Hammond jim už před hodinou rozkázal si odpočinout, ale Sam odmítala odejít.

„Jack bude v pořádku. Janet dělá vše co může." promluvil najednou Daniel, ale jeho hlas zněl, jakoby tím chtěl ujistit sebe stejně tak jako ji.

Sam dopila poslední lok své kávy a s tichým přikývnutím zmačkala plastový kelímek v dlani. Znovu se rozhostilo nepříjemné ticho, dokud se neozval Teal'cův hlas, když vstoupil do místnosti.

„Majore Carterová, doktore Jacksone."

Zastavil se před nimi, rozhlížejíc se po místnosti a Sam jen s povzdechem znovu sklopila pohled k podlaze.

„Ještě neskončili?"

„Ne. Je pořád tam." odpověděl mu Daniel.

V ten moment se ozval zvuk vysokých podpatků, jak se k nim Janet přibližovala. Sam se ihned zvedla a s očekáváním se na ni podívala.

„Plukovník je po operaci." pronesla se snahou se usmát, aby je povzbudila.

„A?" nervózně se zeptal Daniel, přičemž se krátce otočil směrem k Sam, její tvář byla bledá a nečitelná.

„Je v kómatu. Dostal zásah přímo pod levou lopatku. Došlo k rozsáhlému zranění. Má poraněná čtyři žebra, a levou plíci. Díky Bohu nedošlo k zasažení dalších důležitých orgánů. Ale ztratil příliš mnoho krve."

„Přežije?" přerušila ji Sam.

Janet si jen povzdechla.

„Udělali jsme co jsme mohli. Teď musíme čekat."

Bylo to dost vážné natolik, že musela informovat Hammonda. Ale při pohledu do jejich tváří jí bylo jasné, že už to vědí, aniž by musela něco dalšího říkat.

„Můžeme ho vidět?" zeptal se Daniel.

Jen přikývla, nebyl důvod proč by nemohli. Sam se ihned rozeběhla ke dveřím, následována Teal'cem a Daniel se na doktorku děkovně usmál, než se k nim přidal. Janet je sledovala se smutným povzdechem, musela jít generálovi podat hlášení. Hlášení, které podávala velmi nerada.

* * *

Jakmile se ujistili, že je Jack na živu a doktorka jim nakázala spánek, postupně se rozešli do svých pokojů. Ani ne po půl hodině se Sam ale vrátila na ošetřovnu, přisunula si židli vedle Jacka a unaveně si promnula oči. Nemohla spát. Kdykoli zavřela oči, vracel se jí obraz Jacka padajícího k zemi, se zkrvavenou vestou, ze které se ještě kouřilo od zásahu výbojem z tyčové zbraně. Zamračila se, potlačujíc slzy, když se na něj podívala. Jeho hrudník se pomalu zvedal a klesal, jak s podporou dýchal a do ticha pípající přístroje, na které byl připojen ji ujišťovaly, že je na živu. Ostrý zvuk podpatků jí znovu oznámil Janetin příchod a pomalu se na ni podívala.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se Janet, když k ní přešla blíž.

„Je mi fajn."

Přikývla a pohledem sklouzla k Jackově bledé tváři. Chvíli byly tiše, než Sam znovu promluvila.

„Myslíš, že se probere?"

Janet se unaveně rozhlédla po monitorech kolem postele a zpět na Sam.

„Ano, doufám, že ano." povzdechla si, odsunujíc doktorku do pozadí a promluvila spíše jako přítelkyně.

„Plukovník je silný Sam, zvládne to." snažila se jí uklidnit, přičemž jí položila ruku na rameno.

Jen přikývla, hlavu sklonila k zemi s lehkým posmrknutím a znovu sevřela víčka, aby zatlačila slzy.

* * *

„Plukovníkův stav je nyní stabilizovaný. Je připojen na dýchací přístroje, silná ztráta krve se pomalu kompenzuje transfúzemi, ale spíš mě trápí sekundární infekce v ráně. Nasadili jsme dávky antibiotik, v tuhle chvíli víc udělat nemohu." informovala Janet o jeho stavu Hammonda.

Generál děkovně přikývl a otočil se k Danielovi.

„Přeložil jsem část písma na desce. Vypadá to, že tuto planetu kdysi vlastnili Goa'uldi. Bylo to zřejmě obřadní místo, kde si vybírali hostitele pro další symbionty. Podle písma místní obyvatelé dříve uctívali ‚Noční bytosti'. Pravděpodobně jiná rasa, která je navštěvovala a pomáhala jim s rozvojem. To bylo dlouho před příchodem ‚Bohů.' "

„Co se stalo?" zvědavě se zeptal.

„Zřejmě zde došlo k rebelii a následně i ke vzpouře. Místo je již dlouhou dobu zcela opuštěné, takže buďto všichni odešli bránou jinam, nebo…"

„Nebo je všechny popravili." dokončil za něj větu Teal'c.

Daniel jen přikývl na souhlas.

„Pokud, jak říkáte doktore, je tato planeta neobydlená, tak kde se tedy vzaly ty Jaffské hlídky?!"

„Museli o nás vědět." namísto Daniela mu odpověděl Teal'c.

„Myslíte, že zde máme špeha?" zvedl překvapeně obočí generál.

„Odkud vlastně máme tuhle adresu?" zeptal se Daniel.

„Asi si budeme muset vážně promluvit s Tok'ry." narovnal se najednou Hammond ve svém křesle a zamračil se.

Sam celý rozhovor vnímala jen z dálky. Tiše seděla, nepřítomně hleděla do stolu a v mysli se jí vracela vzpomínka, jak Jack pomalu umírá v jejím náručí. Vyrušilo ji až když se Hammond zvedl z křesla a ukončil poradu. Automaticky vstala na pozdrav a chtěla odejít, když jí ale jeho hlas zastavil.

„Majore?"

S hlubokým nádechem se k němu otočila. Tvář měla bledou, pod očima velké hnědé kruhy a oči zarudlé od slz. Pořádně nespala od té doby co se vrátili. Až ho bodlo u srdce, když ji takhle viděl.

„Majore, měla byste si odpočinout." promluvil starostlivě i když už předem znal její odpověď.

„Jsem v pořádku, pane."

„Sam." nadechl se, měníc tón jeho hlasu, než pokračoval.

„Vím, jak moc pro Vás plukovník O'Neill znamená. Pro nás všechny je to těžká situace."

Svraštila obočí a pevně sevřela čelisti, snažíc se nedát najevo své zoufalství. V jejích očích to ovšem mohl vidět jasně. Věděl, že vztah mezi nimi není pouze čistě pracovní, alespoň co se jejich citů týkalo. Chtěl ještě promluvit, ale nakonec jen tiše vydechl, věnujíc jí pohled, který vypověděl za vše. Sam pochopila i beze slov, co se jí snažil říct. I on sám nechtěl dát najevo, jak hluboce ho to zasáhlo.

„Smím odejít, pane?"

Jen přikývl. Věděl dobře, kam má namířeno a v tuhle chvíli by ji ničím nezastavil.

* * *

Několik dní uběhlo beze změny. Všechen volný čas trávila u jeho lůžka a čekala, na jakoukoli známku, že je opět při vědomí. Bylo brzy ráno a Sam znovu usnula na židli s hlavou položenou vedle něj.

Pronikavý zvuk přístrojů kolem se mu zarýval do uší a chtěl otevřít oči, ale připadalo mu, jako by měl víčka z olova. Tlumené světlo se mu ihned bolestivě rozpilo a oči zase rychle zavřel. Snažil se pohnout a jediné co cítil, byla něčí dlaň v té jeho.

Ucítila jemný stisk a škubla sebou. Pomalu otevřela oči a zvedla hlavu. Nevěděla, jestli se jí to jen nezdálo a rychle zkontrolovala všechny monitory u jeho postele.

„Pane?" tiše promluvila, ale bez reakce.

Jakmile však Jack uslyšel její hlas, věděl že je doma. Chtěl jí odpovědět, ale neměl už sílu ani znovu otevřít oči.

„Mimozemská aktivace!" rozeznělo se základnou a Sam sebou trhla.

„Zdravotnický tým do prostoru brány!"

Znovu rychle zkontrolovala Jacka a jakmile spatřila Janet běžící chodbou k místnosti s bránou, ihned se k ní přidala.

„Co se stalo?" vyhrkla okamžitě na generála v řídící místnosti a shlédla dolů k bráně, kde už zdravotníci ošetřovali raněné.

Společně seběhli dolů k veliteli SG-11, která ten den odešla na minerální průzkumnou misi na P4B-698.

„Vešli jsme jim přímo do pasti, pane. Museli tam na nás už čekat. Bylo jich strašně moc a odřízli nás od brány. Sotva se nám podařilo projít zpět, ale Brown se Stevensonem to dostali." udýchaný popsal situaci a generál jen přikývl.

„Hlavně že jste zpátky, majore. Hlaste se na ošetřovně."

„Pane?" otočila se překvapeně na Hammonda Sam.

„Tohle se mi přestává líbit. To je už druhý incident od vašeho návratu." zamračil se a podíval se na neaktivní bránu.

„Do odvolání ruším všechny plánované mise."

Sam přikývla na souhlas, když se opět rozezněl alarm.

„Neplánovaná mimozemská aktivace!"

Hammond se Sam se překvapeně otočili k bráně v momentě, kdy se aktivovala červí díra.

„Kód SG-3." ozval se Siler.

„Pane, SG-3 mají být mimo Zemi až do konce týdne." otočila se na něj rychle Sam s výstrahou v hlase, ale v tom ji přehlušil hlasitý výboj z tyčové zbraně, který právě proletěl horizontem do místnosti a roztříštil se o zeď vedle nich.

„Zavřete Iris!" vykřikl Hammond a oba se ihned přikrčili k zemi, zatímco se ozvaly další dva výstřely.

Iris se uzavřela, zabraňujíc tak dalším výbojům projít skrz a hned na to se ozvala řada nárazů, jak se Jaffové snažili projít.

„Jste v pořádku pane?" zeptala se ho Sam, když se pomalu zvedali ze země.

Generál jen přikývl a podíval se na Iris v momentě, kdy se deaktivovala červí díra.

„Musíme zjistit, co se tady sakra děje!"


	4. Chapter 4

„Zkoušeli jsme zpětně kontaktovat SG-3, ale bez úspěchu." oznamoval situaci Hammond ostatním v zasedačce.

„Už jsme vyslali zprávu Tok'rům, čekáme kdy se ozvou zpět."

„Útoky na základnu se pravidelně opakují. Iris je zatím bez problémů udrží, ale omezí to možnost použití brány z naší strany." dodala poslední informace i Sam.

„Pane?" vyrušila je Janet a všichni se k ní otočili.

„Plukovník je při vědomí."

Sam se okamžitě zvedla a vyběhla do chodby, aniž by čekala na ostatní. Daniel se rozběhl za ní a Teal'c s Hammondem je ihned následovali.

* * *

„Plukovníku, vítejte zpět." přivítal ho Janetin hlas, když pomalu otevřel oči. Doktorka se na něj usmívala a světlo za ní se mu znovu rozplývalo.

„Dám Vám něco na bolest." otočila se pro injekci a zkontrolovala ihned všechny monitory.

„Infekci v ráně se nám podařilo lehce zmírnit, ale je stále ještě velmi slabý z tak silné ztráty krve." podala zprávu Hammondovi a všichni se s očekáváním obrátili zpátky k Jackovi.

Znovu se snažil zaostřit na postavy kolem něj, ale světlo v místnosti ho bodalo do očí a všechno se mu ihned slilo dohromady.

„Pane." konečně ho uklidnil Samin hlas, jakmile se k němu sklonila blíž a on tak rozpoznal její tvář, ale v tom se mu začaly pomalu vracet vzpomínky.

 _Byli obklíčeni…Jaffa mířící na Sam… její vyděšený pohled, než stihla vykřiknout… zvuk výboje z tyčové zbraně a silná ochromující bolest…_

Pevně sevřel oční víčka a ztěžka vydechl.

 _Nemohl se ani hnout, vše se mu rozplývalo před očima…jediné co vnímal byla neskutečná bolest a její naléhavý hlas, který ho držel při vědomí…matně rozeznával její tvář…její oči plné strachu a slz…_

Při vzpomínce, že je to naposledy co se do nich dívá ho zamrazilo. Bolestně svraštil obočí a jeho tep se začal zrychlovat.

„Janet?" otočila se Sam na doktorku, ale ta ji ihned odsunula a kontrolovala Jackův stav, když si všimla jak se křivka jeho tepu na monitoru rapidně změnila.

„Doktorko?" ozval se po chvilce i Hammond, zatímco ji všichni zaskočeně sledovali.

„Měli bychom ho nechat odpočinout, pane." odpověděla mu s vážným výrazem, načež hned připravovala dávku sedativ.

Hammond přikývl na souhlas a všem pokynul okamžitě odejít.

„Carterová…" zachraptěl najednou Jack a všichni se zastavili.

Krátce se podívala na překvapeného Hammonda a nechávajíc ho s ústy lehce do kořán se ihned vrátila zpět k Jackovi.

„Pane?"

I když slyšel její hlas z dálky, uklidňovalo ho to. Snažil se otevřít oči, ale byl moc slabý, jak opět ztrácel vědomí.

„Carterová." jen slabě zašeptal, než znovu omdlel.

Tep se mu vracel do normálu a Janet se rozhlédla po monitorech, načež odložila sedativa zpět na stolek.

„Pane, plukovník teď potřebuje klid." promluvila do ticha, aby jim pokynula k odchodu.

„Pane?" otočila se Sam s otázkou v očích na generála, za kterým nehnutě stáli i Daniel a Teal'c s podobným výrazem ve tváři. Všichni s nimi pracovali dost dlouho na to, aby věděli o jejich blízkém vztahu. Hammond se podíval na Janet, která přikývla na souhlas a poté zpět na Sam. Nadechl se, aby promluvil, ale nakonec jen tiše souhlasil, než ho spolu s ostatními Janet vyprovodila z ošetřovny.

* * *

„Nechte mě tady a jděte!"

„ _NE! Půjdete se mnou. TO je rozkaz!"_

Jack sebou škubl a pevně sevřel čelisti.

„ _Sam…Běž…Prosím."_

„ _Ne!"_

Znovu sebou trhl a prudce otevřel oči. Pořád se mu vracela ta chvíle. Bolest, chlad, tma a její hlas, který se pomalu ztrácel a její oči plné slz. Vydechl a několikrát zamrkal, než si uvědomil kde je. Ucítil horký dotek ve své dlani a pomalu otočil hlavu na stranu. I v šeru rozeznal její tělo, zkroucené na židli vedle něj.

„Pane?" rozespale zvedla hlavu, jakmile ucítila pohyb.

Okamžitě ji uzamkly jeho unavené hnědé oči a Sam se široce usmála.

„Dojdu pro doktorku." chtěla se zvednout, ale v tom Jack stiskl její dlaň, aby ji zastavil.

Otočila se zpět k němu a úsměv z její tváře pomalu mizel, když znovu uzamkl jejich pohledy a mlčky se na ni upřeně díval. Uvědomoval si, co pro něj udělala. Dal ji přímý rozkaz, aby odešla a zachránila se. Ale i přes to ho tam nenechala a sama při tom riskovala vlastní život, aniž by tušila zda on vůbec přežije.

„Děkuju." zašeptal po chvíli aniž by přerušil oční kontakt.

Věděla i beze slov, za co jí děkuje a jemně mu stiskla ruku, vracejíc mu jeho vlastní odpověď.

„Kdykoli."

* * *

Po měsíci už byl Jack zpátky na nohou a Janet usoudila, že není nutné dál ho držet na ošetřovně.

"Zánět v ráně jsme úspěšně vyléčili antibiotiky a podle posledních testů se plukovníkův stav zlepšuje každým dnem. Zranění žeber bude sice ještě chvíli cítit a plné síly se vrátí o něco později, ale brzy už bude zase naprosto v pořádku, pane."

„Díky, doktorko." přikývl Hammond, zatímco Janet sklapla desky a hrdě se podívala na svého pacienta sedícího naproti ní.

Jack jí s úsměvem pokynul a rozhlédl se po ostatních u zasedacího stolu.

„Útoky na bránu konečně ustaly, už je více jak 24 hodin klid. Ale pořád nemáme spojení se dvěmi SG týmy. Ani Tok'rové se nehlásí." začala Sam s hlášením a v tom se jeho oči tázavě zabodly do její tváře.

„Jaké útoky?"

Všichni se po sobě rychle podívali, načež se k němu otočila a začala mu vysvětlovat situaci.

"Po útoku na P3Y-425, byli stejným způsobem napadeny další dva týmy. SG-11 vkročila do již připravené pasti a jen tak tak se vrátili, ale dva členové týmu to nezvládli. Hned na to Jaffové pod kódem SG-3 napadli přímo základnu. Naštěstí nestihli projít, ale s SG-3 jsme od té doby už nenavázali spojení. Útoky se náhodně opakovali až do včerejška."

Jack se překvapeně podíval na Hammonda.

„Pro jistotu jsme do odvolání zrušili plánované mise a stáhli všechny týmy zpět na základnu." doplnil generál.

„Stále ale nevíme, proč na nás začali útočit." pokračovala Sam.

„Goa'uldi se nás snaží zničit už od začátku." podotkl Daniel.

„To sice ano, ale tohle mi nějak nesedí."

„Souhlasím s majorem Carterovou. Něco ty útoky muselo vyvolat." vložil se do rozhovoru Teal'c.

„To musíme právě zjistit. Snažíme se spojit s Tok'ry. Dokud nebudeme vědět víc, je brána uzavřena." ukončil Hammond poradu a odešel do své kanceláře, vydat příslušné rozkazy.

„Jak se cítíš O'Neille? Je dobré vidět Tě zase v plné síle." usmál se Teal'c, jakmile se společně zvedli od stolu.

„Díky Teal'cu, s tou silou bych to ještě nepřeháněl, ale je to už mnohem lepší. Akorát mám strašnej hlad." pronesl a opatrně se podíval směrem k doktorce. Ta ihned prokoukla jeho myšlenku a s úsměvem mu přikývla.

„Když mi slíbíte, že na sebe budete dávat pozor, plukovníku." podotkla a otočila se ke dveřím.

„Skvělé, O'Malley's?" usmála se na něj Sam.

„Díky Carterová, zachránila byste mi žaludek od umučení." poslední slova zašeptal, poukazujíc na Janet, jakoby byla jeho otrokářem.

„Jsem ráda, že se Vám vrátil smysl pro humor, plukovníku." odpověděla ještě ode dveří znovu Janet a Sam se rozesmála, když se Jack napřímil s přistiženým výrazem.


	5. Chapter 5

„Konečně." vydechl spokojeně Jack, jakmile se navlékl do civilu.

„Zdravotní dovolená, hm? Co máš v plánu?" zeptal se ho Daniel.

„První co udělám je, že si sednu na gauč, pustím si záznam z NHL a dám si krásně vychlazené pivo." rozplýval se nad tou myšlenkou, jako malé dítě nad sladkostí.

„Chápu." pousmál se Daniel jeho nadšení.

„Přidáš se?" otočil se k němu Jack, ale už předem věděl, co mu odpoví.

„Rád bych Jacku, ale mám…"

„Nějaký strašně důležitý překlady, nad kterýma strávím všechen svůj volný čas." dokončil za něj větu.

Daniel se na chvíli překvapeně zarazil, ale pak se jen pousmál.

„Jo, tak nějak."

„Jdeme." usmál se Jack a poplácal ho po rameni, načež se společně rozešli ze šaten.

Sam s Teal'cem už na ně čekali u výtahu a Jack se zarazil hned, jakmile ji spatřil. V civilu ji viděl už mnohokrát, ale teď vypadala naprosto úžasně, až musel zalapat po dechu. Lehké bílé šaty ke kolenům odhalovaly její krásné dlouhé nohy, ale hlavně ukazovaly to, co uniforma zakrývala. Její dokonalou postavu. Se šedomodrým svetříkem přes ramena z toho vznikla dokonalá kombinace, zdůrazňující hloubku jejích modrých očí, které z části zakrýval pramínek z ofiny. Vlasy měla volně sčesané a její lehce zvýrazněné rty mu podlamovaly kolena.

„Ou, Carterová. Vypadáte skvěle." usmál se když se jeho oči konečně dostali z jejího těla k těm jejím.

„Děkuju pane." usmála se a tváře jí lehce zčervenaly.

„Můžeme?" pobídnul ostatním, když se otevřel výtah.

Všichni nastoupili a Jack se natáhl, aby stiskl tlačítko do nejvyššího patra. Sam v tu chvíli udělala to samé a jejich ruce se náhodně dotkly.

„Promiňte, pane." stáhla tu svou zpět a rozpačitě se na něj podívala.

Stál u ní tak blízko, že když se k ní otočil, díval se jí přímo do tváře. Chvíli jí hleděl do očí, ale pak rychle uhnul pohledem stranou a lehce se otočil směrem k Danielovi, předstírajíc, že poslouchá co říká. Neustoupil však ani o krok a jejich těla se tak letmo dotýkala. Oba mohli vnímat teplo a vůni toho druhého, což v nich vzbuzovalo lehkou nervozitu. Výtah zastavil, dveře se otevřely a Daniel s Teal'cem vystoupili jako první. Jack ještě chvíli stál a znovu se otočil k Sam. Podíval se jí krátce do očí, než konečně udělal krok a rozešli se společně k autu.

* * *

„Něco k pití?" zeptal se Daniel jakmile vstoupili do baru.

„Pivo, díky." usmála se Sam, přičemž s Teal'cem vybírala stůl, kam se posadí.

„Půjdu s Tebou." pokynul Jack a rozešli se k baru objednat.

„Tři piva a jednu limonádu."

„A jednu Skotskou." pronesl rázně Jack a hned si usrkl, jakmile mu ji barman podal.

„Jacku?" zvedl Daniel obočí, když viděl jeho výraz.

„Danieli?" odpověděl a snažil se tvářit neutrálně jako vždy.

„Je všechno v pořádku?"

„Jistě." znovu si usrkl a odvrátil od něj svůj pohled.

„Jacku, já… Chtěl jsem se Ti omluvit."

Jack zvedl svůj pohled zpět k němu a mohl vidět provinilost v jeho očích.

„Měl jsem Ti věřit. Kdybych nebyl tak posedlý těmi ruinami, tak…"

„Danieli." přerušil ho.

Podíval se mu zpříma do očí a zakroutil hlavou. Nechtěl, aby si Daniel dával za vinu co se stalo. Oba věděli, že by se nic nezměnilo a nebyla to ničí vina.

„Nemůžeš za to, co se stalo."

Daniel ho chvíli pozoroval, než nakonec přikývl na souhlas a Jack se na něj lehce usmál.

„Co s tím chceš dělat?" zeptal se ho najednou.

„A s čím?" nechápavě zakroutil Jack hlavou.

Daniel se podíval na Sam a pak zpátky na něj. Jack jeho pohled následoval. Bylo pro něj těžké z ní spustit oči normálně, natož teď, když vypadala tak skvěle.

„Nevím o čem mluvíš." stroze odpověděl a rychle dopil ze své sklenky.

„Ale víš a moc dobře."

„Dal jsem jí jasný rozkaz. Zbytečně riskovala." řekl chladně.

„Zase náš starý ostřílený Jack, že? Hlavně neukázat city." popíchnul ho a Jack se ještě víc zamračil.

Daniel se podíval zpět na Sam a jen si povzdechl nad celou situací.

„Když jsi omdlel, nesla Tě sama celou cestu zpět, dokud nepadla vyčerpáním. Neopustila Tě, i když nevěděla, jestli se z toho vůbec dostanete. Bez ní bys tam zemřel Jacku."

Znovu mu tím připomněl ten pocit, že jí vidí naposledy. Zavřel oči a otočil se zpět k baru.

„Já vím." rezignovaně vydechl a sklopil pohled.

Věděl, že před Danielem nemá cenu něco zapírat. Udělal by pro ni to samé, klidně by pro ni zemřel.

„Od chvíle, co jsme se vrátili se od Tebe nehnula jedinou noc, dokud si se neprobral." řekl nakonec a otočil se k odchodu.

Jack se za ním ještě chvíli překvapeně díval, než vzal své pití a následoval ho.

* * *

Později, už celý tým společně seděl u stolu a dobře se bavili.

„Měli jste vidět jeho výraz." dokončil větu Jack a Sam se začala hlasitě smát.

Teal'c jen pobaveně nadzvedl obočí a otočil se na červeného Daniela, který se už také neubránil smíchu.

„Jacku, nech toho." snažil se bránit, ale věděl, že už to nemá ani smysl.

Jack zvedl svou sklenici, přičemž jeho pohled sklouzl směrem k ní. Když se jejich pohledy spojily její smích se zmírnil. Pomalu se napil, aniž by uhnul očima a ona se začala topit v jejich hloubce.

„Omluvte mě." špitla najednou a rychle se zvedla.

Jak odcházela, tiše ji pozoroval, než znovu sklonil svůj pohled ke stolu a pomalu položil sklenici zpět.

Sam se mezitím snažila uklidnit na toaletě. Podívala se na sebe do zrcadla a uvědomila si, jak na ni jeho přítomnost působí jinak teď, když ho málem ztratila. Každý den riskují, ovšem tohle bylo až moc blízko. Při vzpomínce, kdy ho držela v náručí a krev mu stékala po tváři se jí až zastavuje srdce. Pustila studenou vodu a lehce si opláchla obličej. Znovu se opřela o hrany umyvadla a zhluboka se nadechla. Moc dobře věděla, že už to nebude nikdy stejné jako dřív. Už to nebude tak snadné zapírat.

„Jacku?" vyrušil ho po chvilce Danielův hlas.

„Hm?"

„Ptal jsem se, jestli si dáš ještě?" zasmál se Daniel jeho nepřítomnému výrazu.

Jack se podíval zpět na svou sklenici a rychle dopil.

„Jo. Dojdu tam." přikývl a vstal, přičemž vzal i Danielovu prázdnou sklenku.

Došel k baru, objednal dvě piva a otočil se zpět k jejich stolu. Jeho pohled zamířil k její prázdné židli a povzdechl si. Kývl na barmana, aby to donesl ke stolu a vyrazil ke dveřím. Potřeboval na vzduch, urovnat si myšlenky a hlavně se uklidnit. Takhle to přeci nejde, ví dobře, že to nejde. Prošel dveřmi do chodbičky a mířil ven, když do něj najednou někdo vrazil. Instinktivně tu osobu chytil, aby neupadla a podíval se dolů do její tváře. Nebesky modré oči mu ihned napověděli, koho držel. Sam zrovna vycházela z toalety, když do sebe vrazili.

Ani se nepohnul, držel ji ve svém náručí a upřeně jí hleděl do očí.

„De Ja Vu?" připomněl okamžik, kdy zakopla a rovněž skončila v jeho rukou.

„Promiňte." špitla tichým hlasem, ale chycena v jeho hnědých očích, neustoupila ani o krok.

Nadechl se aby promluvil, ale namísto toho se k ní pomalu sklonil. Srdce se jí rozbušilo silněji a čas jakoby se zastavil s posledními centimetry, které dělily jejich rty, ale v tom Jack zavřel oči a zase se od ní odtáhl. Ztěžka dýchala a mohl cítit jak se celá třese, když k ní znovu zvedl svůj pohled.

„Měli bychom se vrátit dovnitř." uvolnil své sevření a Sam jen tiše přikývla, zatímco se jejich pohledy naposledy uzamkly. S povzdechem přikývl a rezignovaně se otočil zpět ke dveřím.

Sam ho pozorovala jak odchází a bezmoc z jeho očí jí připomněla její vlastní. Zhluboka se nadechla a chvíli ještě pozorovala dveře, v nichž právě Jack zmizel, než se vydala za ním.

„Jacku, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se ho Daniel, když ho uviděl přicházet.

„Je mi fajn."

Daniel při jeho odpovědi nadzvedl obočí a otočil se směrem ke dveřím, odkud Jack přišel. Sam zrovna vstupovala dovnitř a když uviděl její podobný výraz, došlo mu, že se něco muselo stát.

„Tak tohle bude ještě větší problém, než jsem si myslel." podotknul a znovu se podíval na zoufalého Jacka.

Ten jen mlčky zvedl svoji sklenici a dlouze se napil.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam mezitím došla ke stolu a s úsměvem se podívala na Daniela s Teal'cem, ale pohledu na Jacka se vyhýbala. Daniel se zkoumavě podíval na oba dva a ihned se chopil slova, aby prolomil nepříjemnou atmosféru. Jack ho ale vůbec nevnímal. Pozoroval každý její pohyb a Sam moc dobře věděla, že jí sleduje. Cítila jeho pohled, jako by jí propaloval kůži. Snažila se působit klidně, ale byla zvyklá pít s vojáky, takže ani třetí pivo ji nepomohlo se uvolnit a nervozita v ní rostla s každou další vteřinou. Rozpačitě se podívala na hodinky, což přivedlo Jacka k myšlence, že chce odejít.

"Spěcháte za nějakým výzkumem?" zeptal se jí najednou chladně.

Ihned se nadechla k odpovědi, ale jakmile se na něj podívala zarazila se. Zvedl k ní pomalu oči a upřeně jí pozoroval, čekajíc na její odpověď. Pronikavost jeho pohledu jí sebrala všechna slova a pomalu se v něm začala znovu utápět.

"Ani ne, pane." odpověděla nakonec a Jack překvapeně nadzvedl obočí.

Čekal od ní úplně jinou odpověď a zkoumavě pozoroval její tvář, jestli to myslí vážně.

"V tom případě Vás můžu pozvat ještě na jedno?" poukázal na pití před ní.

Podívala se na svoji sklenku a jedním rychlým pohybem ji dopila.

"Vlastně bych si radši dala něco silnějšího." znovu zvedla pohled k němu a Jack se jen překvapeně usmál.

"Fajn. Až po Vás."

Společně se zvedli, nechávajíc zaraženého Daniela s Teal'cem za nimi a vydali se k baru.

* * *

"Dvě skotské." poručil Jack u baru a hned se otočil k Sam.

"Může být?"

Ta jen s úsměvem přikývla a postavila se k baru vedle něj. Převzal si skleničky s pitím od barmana a jednu jí hned podal.

"Díky pane."

"Jacku." opravil ji a než se stačila nadechnout k odpovědi, výhružně zvedl obočí.

"Jestli to nepůjde jinak, berte to jako rozkaz, majore."

"Sam." zasmála se a na oplátku opravila ona jeho.

Přimhouřil oči a široce se usmál nad svým vítězstvím.

"Sam." zopakoval její jméno a zvedl skleničku, aby si s ní přiťukl.

"Jacku." odpověděla, ale v tu chvíli co to vyslovila, jí přejel mráz po zádech.

Jedno slovo a vše bylo hned jiné. Jakoby všechny překážky a hranice mezi nimi zmizely. Už před ní nestál plukovník O'Neill, její velící důstojník, ale Jack. Muž, který jediným pohledem rozbušil její srdce a zastavil dech. Muž, pro kterého nekontrolovaně ztrácela hlavu. Najednou jí jeho blízkost začala znervózňovat víc, než kdy před tím. Sklonila pohled k baru a pomalu se napila.

"Děkuju Sam." promluvil po chvilce vážným hlasem.

Zaraženě se k němu otočila a nechápavě se na něj podívala.

"Děkuju, že jsi mě tam nenechala."

"To je samozřejmost, udělal by to každý." usmála se a rychle se znovu napila.

"Nechtěla se už vracet ke vzpomínce na jeho bledou tvář od krve. Teď byl tady, živý a zdravý, jen kousek od ní.

"Mýlíš se." znovu jí zarazil svou odpovědí a tentokrát k ní přistoupil o krok blíž.

"Dal jsem Ti přímý rozkaz. Každý druhý by odešel, ale ty jsi zůstala. Riskovala jsi vlastní život, aniž by jsi věděla, jestli to přežiju." pokračoval a upřeně se jí přitom díval do očí.

"Udělala bych to kdykoli znovu." odpověděla, ale něco v jeho pohledu jí přimělo dál nezakrývat ten pravý důvod. Nadechla se a konečně to vyslovila.

"Radši bych sama zemřela, než abych Tě tam ztratila." skoro zašeptala, znovu mu vracejíc jeho vlastní slova a Jack jen s povzdechem sklonil hlavu, zavírajíc oči.

"Sam." vydechl a zakroutil při tom hlavou.

Narovnal se a zpříma se jí podíval do očí, načež k ní přikročil ještě blíž a lehce jí objal. Okamžitě ji obklopila jeho mužná vůně a těžce vydechla. Pomalu sklonil hlavu k jejímu kru a Sam se rozechvěle ztrácela v jeho pevném objetí, když ucítila jeho horký dech na své kůži. Jack cítil její napětí a více jí k sobě přitiskl, jakoby to byl poslední okamžik jeho života.

Najednou zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ni. Pomalu otevřela oči a jejich pohledy se setkaly. Znovu se k ní sklonil až byly její ústa jen na milimetry vzdáleny od těch jeho, ale tentokrát už nebylo nic, co by ho zastavilo. Pomalu se svými rty dotkl těch jejích a Sam se celá zachvěla, zavírajíc oči. Přerývavě dýchala a její pootevřené rty se chvěly vzrušením. Chvíli jen vstřebával ten silný pocit, než jí znovu opatrně políbil. Už to nemohla déle vydržet, svět se s ní točil, když intenzivněji sevřel její horní ret mezi své. Pevně se chytila jeho košile a polibek mu oplatila, ale v tom se Jack odtáhl a povolil své sevření.

Musel teď hned přestat, nebo by ztratil i ten poslední zbytek sebekontroly, který v sobě ještě měl. Těžce oddechoval a zpříma se na ni zadíval. Sam rozechvěle otevřela oči, zorničky měla rozšířené a zrychleně dýchala.

"Co to se mnou děláš." zašeptal zhrublým hlasem, odstoupil od ní a naposledy se jí podíval do očí, než se otočil a odešel z baru ven. Sam ho mlčky sledovala jak odchází a pomalu se vzpamatovávala z návratu do reality.

* * *

Zabouchl za sebou dveře a po tmě přešel do obýváku. Nalil si skotskou, napil se a s povzdechem se posadil na gauč.Věděl, že tímhle překročil všechny možné hranice. Slíbili si, že to mezi nimi zůstane pohřbené, ale nedokázal se v její přítomnosti dál držet zpátky. Cítil se teď vůči ní provinile a nevěděl, co dál. Snažil se rozumně přemýšlet, ovšem jediné na co v tuhle chvíli dokázal myslet, byly její jemné rty a rozechvělé tělo.

"Sakra." se silným povzdechem sklonil hlavu a dlaní si promnul obličej.

Znovu se napil když ho vyrušil zvonek u dveří. Položil sklenici na stůl a šel překvapeně otevřít. Zarazil se když ve dveřích spatřil Sam. Beze slova jí pozoroval a Sam nervózně přešlápla.

"Ahoj." špitla a čekala na jeho reakci.

Konečně trochu poodstoupil a nechal ji projít dovnitř. Zastavila se kousek od něj pozorujíc ho, jak pomalu zavírá dveře. Strčil si ruce do kapes a mlčky se k ní otočil. Rozhostilo se ticho a vteřiny jim najednou připadaly jako věčnost. Sam se nakonec nadechla a váhavě začala.

"Proč jste odešel?"

Povzdechl si nad její otázkou a na moment sklopil pohled k zemi.

"Přehnal jsem to." odpověděl ji nakonec a Sam se na něj podívala s dalšími otázkami v očích.

Nadechla se, ale nenechal ji promluvit.

"Omlouvám se. Neměl jsem..." nedokončil větu a odmlčel se, dívajíc se jí znovu do očí.

Opět se mezi nimi rozlilo ticho, nevěděla co mu na to říct.

"Tam v lese…" po chvíli tiše promluvil a pevně stiskl čelisti.

"Poprvé v životě, jsem měl opravdu strach." pokračoval a ona jen tiše naslouchala.

Zhluboka se nadechl a chvilku mu trvalo, než se odhodlal mluvit dál.

"Bál jsem se, že je to naposledy co Tě vidím."

Pevně sevřela víčka, aby zatlačila zpět slzy a rozechvělým hlasem mu odpověděla.

"Měla jsem strach, že Tě tam ztratím."

"Sam…" těžce vydechl.

"Já vím." sklonila hlavu a znovu zavřela oči, jak se její slzy draly na povrch.

"Neměla jsi sem chodit." zvedla k němu oči, jejich pohledy se spojily a nebylo potřeba dalších slov.

"Kašlu na to!" najednou prudce vydechl.

Jedním rychlým krokem se k ní přiblížil, pevně ji chytil za paže a silně ji přitlačil na zeď za ní. Sam sebou překvapením trhla, ale jakmile přitiskl svá ústa na její, uvolnila se v jeho pevném sevření, zvedla ruce k jeho pažím a lehce pootevřela ústa. Tentokrát už nebyl tak váhavý. Silně přitiskl své rty na její, naléhavě jazykem vklouzl do jejích úst a rukou jí přejel přes šíji za krk, aby ještě více prohloubil polibek. Sam se v ten okamžik vzrušením zachvěla, vychutnávajíc si jeho chuť spojenou s chutí skotské. Po chvíli polibek přerušil, druhou rukou se opřel o stěnu za její hlavou a něžně ji pohladil po tváři. Lehce se od ní oddálil a podíval se jí do očí.

"Už nemůžu." silně oddechoval.  
"Nedokážu se od Tebe držet dál."  
"Nemusíš." tiše mu odpověděla a nahnula se, aby ho znovu políbila.


	7. Chapter 7

Ihned zajmul její rty a prohloubil jejich polibek. Dlaněmi bloudil po jejím těle, zatímco se hladově vrhal pro další a další polibky a s jejich intenzitou vzrůstalo i vzrušení mezi nimi. Pomalu jí sundal svetřík a odhodil ho stranou. Jeho chuť a horkost jeho doteků na její kůži způsobil, že v okamžiku zapomněla na celý svět kolem sebe.

Pevně ho objala a rukou mu zajela do vlasů, přičemž mu slabě zasténala do úst. Celá se v jeho náručí chvěla, což ho zbavovalo všech zbytků rozumného myšlení a bez dalšího přemýšlení jí k sobě přitiskl v dalším hlubokém, vášnivém polibku. Elektrická vlna vzrušení jí projela po páteři až do jejího podbřišku, jakmile pocítila jeho rostoucí erekci proti svému stehnu.

Horkými dlaněmi pomalu sjel po jejím těle níž, vyhrnul spodní část jejích šatů a přerušil polibek, aby je mohl sundat. Zvedla ochotně ruce, ale Jack jí šaty přetáhl jen nad hlavu a uvěznil je tak. Pevně je přidržel a s hladovým pohledem si prohlížel její nahé tělo. Znovu jí letmo políbil, jemně kousajíc do jejího rtu, zatímco druhou rukou jí hladil po odkryté kůži až k jejím prsům.

Silně vydechla a zavřela oči, při pocitu, který ji zaplavoval celé tělo. Když konečky prstů pomalu přejel přes její kůži až na břicho, ihned se proti němu prohnula a znovu se otřela svými boky o jeho. Hluboce vydechl oproti jejímu krku a tiše zasténal, uvolňujíc sevření na jejích zápěstích. Vyprostila své ruce ze šatů a vrhla se na jeho rty, přičemž prsty hbitě rozepla jeho košili a sundávajíc mu ji z ramen, ji nechala volně spadnout na zem.

Rozechvěle se dlaněmi dotkla jeho vypracovaného hrudníku, pohledem sklouzla k jeho opálené kůži a s pootevřenými rty si ho prohlížela. Když konečně zvedla oči zpět k jeho tváři, lehce se na ni usmíval a oči měl tak temné, že se v nich okamžitě ztratila. Jemně chytil její boky a zvedl ji ze země. Pevně obtočila nohy kolem jeho pasu a znovu spojila jejich rty v polibku, zatímco si ji v náručí odnášel směrem do jeho ložnice.

Jednou rukou ji podepřel záda, nepřerušujíc polibek ji pomalu položil na postel a opřel se loktem vedle ní, aby nadlehčil svou váhu na jejím těle. Objala ho kolem krku a rukou mu zajela do vlasů, aby ho k sobě více přitiskla. Nemohla se ho nabažit a naléhavě jejich polibek stupňovala.

Jack jí vyhověl a jazykem prozkoumával každičký kout jejích úst, zatímco zvedl ruku a prsty jí jemně hladil od krku, přes prsa níž až k jejím bokům. Vzrušení v ní narůstalo a cítila, jak se jí rozlévá horkost v podbřišku, když pokračoval na vnitřní stranu jejího stehna. Dotkl se jejích krajkových kalhotek a prsty jemně zatahal za okraj.

Zesílila její objetí, prohnula se oproti jeho dlani a jemně ho kousla do rtu. Tím v něm vzbudila další vlnu vzrušení, pevně chytil jejich lem a jedním prudkým pohybem je roztrhl. Lehce vykřikla při tom pocitu, zaklánějíc hlavu do peřin pod ní.

Ihned přitiskl své rty na její krk a něžně líbal její rozpálenou kůži. Kalhotky zahodil na zem a svou ruku vrátil zpět mezi její stehna. Prsty jí nejdřív jemně laskal, zatímco rty pokračoval níž až k jejím prsům a jazykem dráždil každičký milimetr její horké kůže.

Hlasitě zasténala, když jemně zkousl její bradavku a tělem jí proudila jedna vlna vzrušení za druhou. Ještě chvíli si jen hrál s jejím klitorisem a užíval si pohled na její třesoucí se tělo pod jeho doteky, než pomalu prsty vklouzl do ní. Pevně dlaněmi sevřela peřinu pod ní a silně se proti němu prohnula. Rukou pod jejími zády si ji k sobě přitiskl a s pootevřenými rty sledoval její tvář, jak se utápěla v rozkoši z jeho dráždění. Udýchaná po chvíli otevřela oči a podívala se do těch jeho.

„Řekni mi co chceš." zeptal se jí tichým, hlubokým hlasem.

Kousla se do rtu a rozechvěle mu odpověděla.

„Tebe."

Jen se usmál, pustil jí a pomalu vstal. Napjatě ho pozorovala, když si před ní rozepínal kalhoty. Palci chytil jejich lem společně s boxerkami pod nimi a jedním pomalým pohybem je stáhl. Vzrušeně vydechla a ucítila sucho v krku, když její oči nenasytně bloudily po jeho dokonalém silném těle.

Usmál se a znovu se k ní přiblížil. Instinktivně roztáhla nohy a on se na ni lehce položil, okamžitě přitiskávajíc své rty na její. Chtěla ho obejmout, ale chytil její ruce a pevně je přitlačil k posteli vedle její hlavy. Prudce mu vydechla do úst a automaticky se k němu celá přitiskla.

Při pocitu jejího horkého těla pod svým, přerušil polibek a ztěžka vydechl. Podíval se jí do očí a jejich pohledy se na okamžik uzamkly, než se lehce nadzvedl a konečně do ní pomalu pronikl. Okamžitě zavřela oči, prudce se prohnula a hlasitě zasténala při tom pocitu.

Také těžce vydechl, jak ho obklopila horkost jejího těla a když uviděl, jak silně zkousla svůj spodní ret, začal se v ní pohybovat. Neskutečné vzrušení a vášeň, která v něm narůstala, zaplavily jeho mysl společně s jejími steny. Pustil její ruce a pevně jí objal, znovu spojujíc jejich ústa.

Nehty mu zaryla do kůže na zádech a obtočila nohy kolem jeho boků, aby mu umožnila dostat se ještě hlouběji. Tiše zasténal, zrychlujíc své tempo a jejich jazyky spolu vášnivě zápasily v podobném rytmu.

Znovu se pod jeho tělem prohnula, přerušila polibek a s hlasitým zasténáním zaklonila hlavu. Ucítil, jak se její tělo pod ním začíná třást. Chytil její ruku a znovu jí položil vedle její hlavy, proplétajíc jejich prsty, zatímco ještě více přitvrdil ve svých pohybech.

Silně stiskla jeho dlaň a už skoro nevnímala nic kolem, jen jeho pevné tělo a horké polibky na své kůži. S dalšími jeho přírazy jí nakonec vlna silné rozkoše zaplavila každou buňku v těle a naposledy vykřikla jeho jméno v extázi.

Cítil, jak se její svaly kolem něho silně stahovaly a vychutnával si pohled na její zpocené, třesoucí se tělo v jeho náručí a rozkoš, která tančila v její tváři. Zrychleně oddechovala s pootevřenými ústy, jak se její tělo postupně uklidňovalo. Oči měla zavřené a mohl vidět, jak se její řasy chvějí, než je pomalu otevřela a jejich pohledy se znovu uzamkly.

Jeho vlastní potřeba však stále hořela a beze slova se v ní začal znovu pohybovat. Usmála se na něj a slastně sténajíc znovu zavřela oči. Vlhkost, ale hlavně poddajnost jejího těla ho rychle zbavovala smyslů a ohleduplnosti.

Znovu zasténala blahem a více roztáhla nohy. Vydechl a pevně stiskl její ruku ve své, nadzvedl se a zrychlujíc své tempo si nekompromisně bral co potřeboval. Rychle a silně přirážel do jejího těla, něž se konečně dostal přes okraj a jí strhl znovu s sebou. Zkolaboval na její rozechvělé tělo a zrychleně dýchal. Objala ho a prsty si pohrávala s jeho vlasy vzadu na krku, zatímco se oba oddávali tomu pocitu.

* * *

Ráno se Sam probudila a chvíli se rozespale rozhlížela po pokoji, když v okamžiku celá ztuhla, jakmile si uvědomila, že je v JEHO ložnici a nahá v JEHO posteli. Ihned si dala dohromady co se stalo a hlavně to, že se to nikdy stát nemělo. Věděla, že to je velký průšvih, ale pocit, který cítila hluboko uvnitř jí nedovolil nad tím přemýšlet. Podívala se na prázdnou rozestlanou stranu postele vedle ní a těžce vydechla. Z povlečení ještě mohla cítit jeho vůni a pomalu se jí začala vybavovat minulá noc. Zavřela oči a rozechvěla se při vzpomínce na jeho něžné doteky, horkost jeho těla, jeho chuť a vášnivé polibky. Pomalu zvedla ruku ke svým rtům, jak je na nich ještě cítila. Znovu vzrušeně vydechla a po chvíli se posadila.

Usmála se a kousla se jemně do rtu, když uviděla její roztržené kalhotky na zemi vedle postele. V tom si uvědomila, že nemá co na sebe, když její šaty zůstali ve vedlejší místnosti. Rozhlédla se kolem a poprvé byla ráda za Jackovu lehkou nepořádnost. Vstala, přešla k židli a oblékla si jeho košili, kterou přes ní nechal přehozenou. Sahala jí skoro do půlky stehen a rukávy pro ni byly dlouhé, ale s chutí se do ní zachumlala, vnímajíc jeho vůni, která se z ní linula.

Vyšla tiše z ložnice do obýváku. Její šaty byly úhledně složené na stolku před gaučem a slyšela Jacka, jak šramotí v kuchyni. Váhavě došla až mezi dveře, kde se překvapeně zastavila. Stál u plotny jen v kalhotách, vlasy měl ještě vlhké ze sprchy a připravoval míchaná vajíčka. Opřela se o dveře a s úžasem pozorovala jeho široká záda a svalnaté ruce. Lehce strnula v okamžiku, kdy najednou vypnul sporák, otočil se a všiml si jí.

„Dobré ráno." promluvil k ní a položil dva talíře na stůl.

„Dobré."

„Kafe?" zeptal se a zvedl konvici z linky za ním.

„Díky." dlaněmi si promnula paže, vyhýbajíc se očnímu kontaktu.

Netušila, jak se k tomu postaví. Oba sice věděli o svých citech a byli včera večer v náladě, hlavně tedy ona, ale i tak překročili všechny možné i nemožné hranice a teď za denního světla se děsila jeho reakce.

Nalil jim dva šálky a když viděl, jak je z něj nervózní, na tváři se mu objevil jemný úsměv a odložil konvici na stůl.

„Sluší Ti." poukázal na jeho košili a pomalými kroky se rozešel směrem k ní.

„Já, půjčila jsem si jí. Doufám, že to nevadí. Moje oblečení zůstalo tady a …" nedořekla větu a tváře ji zčervenaly při vzpomínce, jak dopadl zbytek jejího prádla.

„Já vím." přikývl, zatímco se zastavil přímo před ní a ona se na něj nervózně podívala.

Její tělo ihned reagovalo na jeho blízkost. Cítila jak jí po zádech přejel mráz a nohy se jí rozechvěly. V jeho tváři bylo patrné, že včerejší noc pro něj znamenala to samé, co pro ni. I když to bylo zakázané a daleko za hranice, oba se tomu na plno poddali a ani jeden nelitoval. Zvedl ruku a jemně jí prsty přejel po tváři až k bradě, aby si jí přitáhl k polibku. Zavřela oči a jejich rty se na okamžik něžně dotkly.

„To ovšem znamená, že máš na sobě jenom tu košili." řekl tiše zhrublým hlasem oproti jejím ústům.


	8. Chapter 8

Znovu otevřela oči a podívala se do těch jeho, jakmile ucítila jeho horkou dlaň, jak pomalu vyhrnuje látku po její kůži nahoru. Přitáhl si její tvář zpět pro další polibek, přičemž pokračoval výš a mezi její stehna. Vydechla mu do úst ihned jak našel svůj cíl. Ruce jí vystřelily k jeho ramenům a prohlubujíc jejich polibek ho přitiskla na sebe. Intenzivněji ji dráždil, přičemž jí druhou rukou pevně objal.

Zrychleně dýchala a sténala mu do úst, když najednou rukama sjela po jeho břiše dolů a naléhavě mu rozepínala kalhoty. Přerušil polibek a podíval se jí do očí. Plál z nich silný chtíč a když se zakousla do svého rtu, uvolňujíc jeho narůstající erekci z těsnosti kalhot, už se nedokázal ovládnout. Okamžitě zajmul její ústa v hlubokém polibku, svým tělem ji přitiskl na zeď a zvedl její nohu ze země, aby si ji dal kolem pasu. Bez váhání do ní hned pronikl a než se stačila vzpamatovat, začal se v ní rychle a hladově pohybovat.

Přerušila jejich polibek a s hlasitým vzdechem zaklonila hlavu, zabořujíc prsty do jeho ramen. Dlaní se opřel o zeď vedle její hlavy a ruku z jejího stehna přesunul k jejím bokům. Když však začala sama přirážet oproti němu, zakousl se do kůže na jejím krku a ještě víc přitvrdil. Vykřikla, zatínajíc zuby při té slastné bolesti a zpevnila sevření kolem jeho pasu, aby si ho přitlačila ještě hlouběji.

Znovu ucítil, jak se její tělo čím dál intenzivněji chvěje v jeho náručí, vyhledal její ústa a jazykem vklouzl mezi její rty. Pevně přidržoval její boky proti svým, zesiloval intenzitu jeho přírazů a dech se mu zrychloval. Prsty zajela do jeho vlasů, prohlubujíc polibek a s každým jeho další pohybem se vzdalovala z reality. Naposledy silně přirazil a zasténal do jejích úst, přičemž jí strhl s sebou ke společnému vrcholu. Sam zkolabovala do jeho náručí a zrychleně dýchala.

Pevně ji držel u sebe a sám se musel podpírat aby dokázal stát. Jakmile se začala vzpamatovávat, otevřela oči a podívala se na něj. Ještě udýchaný se lehce usmál a letmo políbil její rozechvělé rty. Chvíli ji mlčky pozoroval, ani nedoufal, že by to někdy mohlo být skutečné. A teď tu stojí před ním rozcuchaná, v jeho košili, tváře má rudé, oči se jí lesknou a se širokým úsměvem jen pro něj. Sklonil se pro poslední, něžný, dlouhý polibek, když je vyrušil zvonící telefon.

„Přísahám, že jestli nejde alespoň o konec světa, tak někoho zabiju." naštvaně vydechl a sklonil hlavu.

Sam se jeho poznámce zasmála, když od ní neochotně odstoupil.

„Mohla bych se osprchovat?"

„Jistě. V šuplíku jsou čisté ručníky." přikývl a zvedl ten nepříjemný přístroj ze stolu.

„O'Neill."

Usmála se jeho podrážděnému tónu hlasu, se kterým odpověděl a odešla do koupelny. Jakmile vešla, rozhlédla se po jeho věcech a jemně se dotkla pověšeného ručníku. Pozastavila se nad svým odrazem v zrcadle. Vlasy měla rozcuchané, tváře jemně červené a rty ještě zarudlé od jeho polibků. Opatrně se jich dotkla a zavřela oči. Nikdy ji nenapadlo, že by se její sny jednou staly skutečností. Pomalu rozepla jeho košili, kterou měla na sobě a nechala ji spadnout na zem. Pustila vodu a oddala se osvěžujícímu pocitu horké sprchy.

Po chvíli vylezla, vzala si osušku a znovu se na sebe podívala do zrcadla, zatímco přemýšlela nad tím, co se stane, až se vrátí na základnu. Co předpisy, vždyť je to stále její velící důstojník. Skončí to tak rychle, jako to začalo? Zahnala tyhle myšlenky a vyšla z koupelny zpět za ním.

Jack stál zamračený u stolu s jednou rukou v kapse, když ji spatřil jak vešla do obývacího pokoje. Vlasy měla mokré a jednou rukou kolem sebe držela pouze osušku.

„To byl Daniel. Ozvali se Tok'rové. Za hodinu je porada." naštvaným hlasem ji informoval a hodil telefon zpět na stůl.

Zklamaně vydechla, nečekala že realita se vrátí tak rychle. Netušila, co se stane, až vyjdou ze dveří a vrátí se do ní a proto se rozhodla, že z této chvíle, která je jen jejich, vytěží vše co jde.

„To máme ještě půl hodiny čas." svůdně se na něj usmála a povolila sevření své ruky na ručníku.

Ten jí pomalu sklouzl po těle k zemi a zůstala před ním stát nahá. Jack pevně stiskl čelisti a přimhouřil oči, zatímco si ji od hlavy k patě prohlédl. Vytáhl ruku z kapsy, beze slova se rozešel směrem k ní a ihned jí políbil, zvedajíc ji do náručí. Objala ho a Jack si jí odnesl zpátky do ložnice.

* * *

Po cestě se zastavili u jejího domu, aby se mohla převléknout. Seděl tiše v autě a pozoroval jí, jak zamyká dveře. Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, že to vážně udělal. Věděl, že to byla chyba a taky že to silně ovlivní jejich práci. Nechal své city, aby vypluly na povrch a ohrozil tak svou, ale hlavně i její kariéru. Nebude tak těžké to před ostatními skrývat, jako odcházet každý den na misi a nevědět, jestli to není ta poslední. Vždycky se o ní bál, ale teď po tom všem je to ještě silnější. Dřív nebo později na to stejně přijdou a netušil, co bude dělat pak. Rezignuje? Z myšlenek ho vyrušilo bouchnutí dveří, když nasedla zpět do auta a její úsměv ho ihned ujistil, že to stálo za to.

„V pořádku?" zeptala se ho.

„Jo." odpověděl po chvilce a nastartoval.

Zaparkoval před Cheyennskou horou a oba vystoupili. Přistihla se, jak je nervózní. Byl to den jako každý druhý, ale pro ni to dnes bylo vše jiné. Obešel auto a lehce se dotkl její paže.

„Můžeme?"

Podívala se na něj a s výdechem přikývla. Usmál se a spolu se vydali dovnitř.

„Pane." salutoval vojín u vchodu do výtahu a jen co se zavřely dveře, oba se na sebe podívali.

Cítil její nervozitu a vlastně sám byl dost napjatý, co je dole čeká. Chytil jí za ruku a pevně se jí podíval do očí. Jeho pohled ji uklidňoval, usmála se a stiskla jeho dlaň ve své. Než se dveře opět otevřely, naposledy se na ni podíval a neochotně její ruku zase pustil.

„Kde jste? Za chvíli je porada, Tok'rové právě přišli." ozval se Danielův naléhavý hlas, jakmile vystoupili z výtahu.

„Zdržela jsem se, byla jsem zrovna ve sprše, když… mě plukovník vyzvedl." odpověděla mu a Jack jen přikývl.

Daniel si je oba prohlédl a jen nadzvedl obočí.

„Půjdu se převléct." rychle se na něj usmála a pak se otočila na Jacka.

Úsměv jí zmizel z tváře a jen tiše podotkla poslední slovo.

„Pane."

Jack jen mlčky přikývl, Sam se otočila a odcházela do šaten. Daniel ji stále s nadzvednutým obočím pozoroval a pak se podíval zpět na Jacka.

„Co?"

„Nic." rychle odpověděl, zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval směrem k zasedací místnosti.

Jack si jen povzdechl a pomalu se rozešel do šaten, aby se také převlékl.


	9. Chapter 9

"Když vešel do zasedací místnosti, všichni včetně Tok'rů už čekali jen na Hammonda.

"Jacobe." pozdravil Samina otce na protější straně stolu a posadil se do křesla vedle ní.

"Jacku, jsem rád že jste zase v pořádku." odpověděl mu Jacob a Jack jen s lehkým úsměvem přikývl.  
Vyměnil si se Sam krátký pohled, načež do místnosti vešel i Hammond společně s Fraiserovou.

"Promiňte za zpoždění. Můžeme začít." pronesl zamračeně a posadil se do čela stolu.

"Podařilo se nám zjistit, kdo pravděpodobně stojí za útoky na Tau'ri." promluvila skrz Jacoba Selmak a všichni k němu obrátili pozornost.  
"Podle všeho je za tím Ba'al."

"Ba'al je jeden z vládců soustavy." pronesl rychle Daniel.

"Ano. Po zničení Apophise se mu podařilo zabrat část jeho území a sjednotit menší vojsko."

"Menší?" přerušil ho Jack, načež ho Hammond rychle spražil pohledem.

"Podle našeho zvěda mezi jeho Jaffy víme, kde se momentálně nachází. Zdržuje se na malé neobydlené planetě mimo systém vládců soustavy."

"Potřebuje nabrat síly, než se mezi ně vrátí." pokračoval zase Daniel.  
Selmak přikývla a do diskuse se vložil konečně i generál.

"Tak proč ale útočí na naše týmy a na Zemi?"

Jacob se podíval na Tok'ru vedle sebe a pak zpět na Hammonda.  
"To ještě přesně nevíme."

"Jeho základna je slabě střežena, mohli bychom se nepozorovaně dostat dovnitř a zjistit jeho další kroky." pokračoval za něj druhý Tok'ra sedící vedle.

"Blázníte?!" vyhrkl najednou Jack.  
Všichni se k němu otočili, jen Jacob se zdráhal podívat se mu do očí.

"Nevíme proč nás ten chlápek honí po celé galaxii, dokonce zaútočil i na naši základnu a my tam půjdeme mu říct 'Ahoj'?" dodal rozčíleně a stále sledoval Jacoba.

"Něco hledá." vložil se zamyšleně Daniel.

"Co?" otočil se k němu Jack společně s ostatními.

Daniel nadzvedl obočí, jak se probral ze svých myšlenek a narovnal se v křesle.  
"Potřebuje něco, co by ho zvýhodnilo mezi ostatními vládci soustavy." pokračoval a Jacob s ostatními Tok'ry se vzpřímili v křeslech.  
Jack si toho všiml a znovu se podíval na Jacoba. Tušil, že jim neříká úplně vše.

"Ale co s tím máme společného my?" znovu vyzvídal Hammond.

"Je možné že to co hledá, či alespoň stopa k objevení toho, je tady na Zemi." přidal se Teal'c.

"Právě proto potřebujeme více informací, abychom ho mohli zastavit." odpověděla Selmak rychle a byla patrná lehká nervozita mezi Tok'ry.

"Právě proto nikam nepůjdeme, abychom mu 'To', ať je to cokoli, nenaservírovali na stříbrném podnose." odsekl Jack a zamračeně sledoval Jacobovu tvář, aby zjistil co má popravdě v úmyslu.

"Pokud by se nám podařilo zjistit o co se jedná, mohli bychom to využít nejen proti němu." promluvil Jacob svým hlasem.

"Je to sice riziko, ale základna je slabě hlídaná a společně s Tau'ri máme velkou šanci." přidal se druhý Tok'ra, podporujíc Jacoba.

"Vždyť ani nevíte, co 'To' vlastně jde. Nebo snad ano?" podezřívavě se zeptal Jack.

Jacob se mu na chvíli podíval do očí a pak rychle na Hammonda.  
"Ne."

"Souhlasím. Potřebujeme získat podrobnější informace o Ba'lově armádě a jeho dalších úmyslech. SG-1 vyrážíte za dvě hodiny." rozhodl nakonec Hammond a Jacob si s přikývnutím oddechl.

To opět neuniklo Jackovým očím a zamračený chtěl ještě protestovat, když ho ale Hammond zastavil.  
"Velení převezme major Carterová, vy plukovníku se mise účastnit nebudete."

"Pane?" špitla překvapeně Sam a zmateně se podívala na Jacka a zpět na něj.

"Generále?" zaraženě se ozval i Jack a při pohledu na něj se ještě víc zamračil.

Ten si jen povzdechl. Čekal, že Jack tu informaci nevezme klidně.  
"Bohužel, Váš stav mi ještě nedovoluje povolit Vám návrat do aktivní služby Jacku."

"Cože? Je mi fajn." ihned se podíval směrem k doktorce, ale ta jen zakroutila hlavou.

"Promiňte plukovníku."

"Pane, to nemyslíte vážně!" rozčileně se otočil zpět na generála a vzdorujíc zvýšil hlas, ale Hammond ho znovu přerušil.

"Plukovníku, už je rozhodnuto."

Semknul pevně čelisti a ostatní raději jen tiše přihlíželi.  
"Jistě, pane." vztekle odsekl a bez vyčkání na povolení k odchodu prudce vstal a přímo vyrazil ke dveřím.

Sam se, překvapená celou tou situací, dívala za ním, jak rychlou chůzí mizí v chodbě.  
"Majore Carterová." probral ji až Hammondův hlas.

"Máte velení. Plukovník O'Neill musel být postaven mimo aktivní službu, vzhledem k jeho zdravotnímu stavu. Odcházíte v 11:00." předal jí informace a s povzdechem se opřel do křesla.

"Ale…" chtěla protestovat, ovšem jakmile spatřila jeho výraz, došlo jí, že také není nadšen ze vzniklé situace. Podívala se ještě na Janet, která raději sklopila pohled ke stolu a nakonec souhlasila.

"Ano, pane."

Přikývl a ukončil poradu.

* * *

Musela ho hned vidět, promluvit s ním. Vydala se rovnou k jeho kanceláři, kde tušila, že ho najde. Pomalu otevřela dveře, aniž by zaklepala a vstoupila dovnitř. Stál zády k ní s hlavou svěšenou a zatnutými pěstmi opřený o stůl.

"Jacku?" ozvala se tiše, ale nereagoval.

Ruce měl stále zatnuté v pěst tak pevně, až mu bělaly klouby, čelisti sevřené a silně oddechoval. Když ho takhle viděla, cítila se provinile, že zrovna jí dali jeho velení.

"Lžou nám." procedil najednou mezi zuby a Sam se zarazila.

"Jacku…" nadechla se, ale nenechal ji domluvit.

"Vědí moc dobře o co jde, jen nám to nechtějí říct." mísilo se vněm několik pocitů.

Vztek, bezmoc ale hlavně strach. Nevěděla ani co říct, protože měla podobný pocit, když se Jack najednou otočil a rychle se rozešel směrem k ní. Myslela si, že chce odejít, ale namísto toho za ní rozčileně zabouchl dveře, až sebou trhla leknutím. Zvedla k němu pohled a než stihla zareagovat, beze slova silně přitiskl své rty na její. Nečekala od něj tuhle reakci a překvapeně vydechla, když svou dlaň položil na její krk a silou ji přimáčkl na dveře za ní. Jeho polibek byl agresivní, plný vzteku a zem se pod ní pomalu ztrácela z náporu jeho rtů, než jí konečně dovolil se nadechnout, oddělujíc jejich ústa. Zrychleně dýchala a rozechvěle otevřela oči. Stál těsně před ní, stále zamračený s přísným pohledem a dlaní na jejím krku.

"Tady nemůžeme…"

"Kašlu na ně!" odsekl a znovu jí políbil.

Nedokázala a ani se nechtěla bránit a i když věděla, že tady je to nebezpečné, poddala se mu. Pevně ho objala kolem krku, přitiskla se k němu a oddaně mu vracela jeho polibky. Oba se na chvíli ztratili v čase, když konečně ucítila, že se v jejím náručí trochu uklidnil. Přerušil jejich polibek a podíval se jí do očí. Z jeho pohledu v tu chvíli pochopila, co cítil. Nebyl to ani tak vztek, jako spíš obavy a strach.

"Jacku?"

"Nebudu tam, abych Tě chránil." zašeptal se zlomeným hlasem a Sam až bodlo u srdce, když si uvědomila, že ho takhle nikdy neviděla.

"Zvládnu to." odpověděla mu tiše, aby ho uklidnila.

"To bych Ti radil." přimhouřil oči a lehce jí palcem přejel přes klíční kost.

"Tohle děláš vždycky, když Tě něco naštve?" zeptala se najednou po chvíli a donutila ho tím se zasmát.

"Zvykej si." odpověděl jí, opět se pomalu sklánějíc k jejím rtům.

* * *

Jacob zadal poslední symboly z adresy do počítače a za moment se brána otevřela. Mihotající se vodní hladina, osvětlovala místnost a Sam se ještě naposledy otočila. Jack stál za oknem v řídící místnosti a upřeně ji pozoroval.

"Jacobe." zastavil ho najednou, když se chystal přidat k ostatním.

"Jacku?"

"Dejte mi tam na ni pozor." požádal ho tiše a podíval se mu do očí.

Jacob se podíval dolů na Sam a pak zpět na něj. Tušil, že Jackův vztah k jeho dceři není jen pracovní a i když s tím zrovna nesouhlasil, zájem měli momentálně stejný.

"Spolehněte se."

Jack přikývl a pohledem se vrátil zpět k Sam. Na moment se jejich pohledy uzamkly, než se na něj lehce usmála.

"SG-1, máte zelenou." ozval se Hammondův hlas a vše se dalo do pohybu.

Jakmile všichni prošli, červí díra se uzavřela a rozlehlo se ticho. Jack stál s rukama v kapsách, pozorujíc již neaktivní bránu.

"Jacku, budeme Vás o všem informovat." promluvil na něj Hammond přátelským tónem.

Ale on jen pevně stiskl čelisti, než se otočil a odešel z místnosti, nechávajíc Hammonda beze slova za sebou. Generál si povzdechl, když ho sledoval jak odchází a otočil se na Silera.

"Informujte mě hned, jak se ohlásí."

"Ano, pane."


	10. Chapter 10

Zastavil na příjezdové cestě před domem a chvíli jen tak zíral na dveře. Venku už se stmívalo a jelikož stále neměli žádné hlášení, nařídila mu Janet aby jel domů si odpočinout. Vystoupil z auta a pomalu došel až k domu, vešel dovnitř a hned jak zabouchl dveře, přešel rovnou do kuchyně a do lednice pro pivo. Když se otočil, všiml si netknutých talířů a kávy od snídaně. Nestihli se ani najíst a lehce se usmál, když si vzpomněl proč. Sklidil ze stolu a podíval se nervózně na hodinky. Zkontroloval svůj telefon, než si otevřel láhev a posadil se do obýváku na gauč. Chvíli jen tak seděl, upíjel z láhve a myšlenky mu stále utíkaly za Sam na nepřátelskou planetu.

 _Je v pořádku? Jde vše podle plánu? Nenajdou je tam? Co když ji zajmou?_

Zatřásl hlavou a s povzdechem se znovu dlouze napil. Nikdy si nepřiznal, jak moc se o ní bojí, jak moc ho užírá, když jí nemůže být nablízku, obzvlášť při takové misi. Nikdy až do teď, kdy konečně strhl svou neprostupnou zeď a otevřel se jí, tak jako ona jemu. Zvedl telefon a chtěl zavolat na základnu, jestli nejsou nové informace, ale hned ho zase položil, jakmile si uvědomil, že je to hloupost. Kdyby se něco dělo, ihned by ho přeci kontaktovali a nechtěl dávat najevo, jeho přehnanou starost o svou podřízenou. Povzdechl si a promnul si tvář dlaněmi, než se natáhl pro ovladač a zapnul televizi.

Po chvíli přepínání programů si uvědomil, že je ani nesleduje a jeho mysl byla opět kdesi mimo Zemi. Narovnal se a podíval se znovu na hodinky, 21:30. Ihned se podíval na telefon, ale stále žádné zprávy ze základny.

„Sakra."

Nervozita v něm začala sílit. Byla to jen rychlá akce, už by přeci měli být zpátky. Myšlenky na nejhorší se mu začaly rojit v hlavě, zatímco mačkal telefon v dlani. Znovu si povzdechl, dá si horkou sprchu aby se uklidnil a potom zavolá na základnu, rozhodl se.

Jakmile vešel do koupelny, našel u umyvadla jeho košili, kterou měla ráno Sam na sobě. Zvedl ji a lehce k ní přivoněl. Mohl z látky ještě cítit vůní jejího těla, což zapříčinilo že se mu vlasy vzadu na krku naježily při vzpomínce na jejich společnou noc. Odložil košili na koš s prádlem a konečně se dostal k horké vodě.

Po delší chvíli vylezl ze sprchy a ihned šel zkontrolovat telefon, když ho vyrušilo klepání na dveře. Zpozorněl a podíval se na hodinky. Bylo 22:05 a ze základny nikdo nevolal. Cítil, jak se mu sevřel žaludek napětím, kdo to může být tak pozdě.

 _Stalo se snad něco se Sam? Zajali ji nebo hůř, zabili?_

Nervózně otevřel dveře a ihned se uklidnil, protože Sam stála před ním. Věděla že je pozdě a že by tady neměla ani být. Ale musela a potřebovala ho vidět. Nadechla se aby promluvila, ovšem když před ní stál jen v domácích kalhotách s ještě mokrými vlasy a ručníkem kolem krku, ztratila slova.

Tiše ustoupil aby mohla vejít, aniž by z ní spustil svůj pohled. Jakmile za ní zavřel dveře, přivinul si ji k sobě a dlouze jí políbil na přivítanou, uvolňujíc tak své, ale i její napětí a nervozitu.

„Nebyl jsi tam, když jsme se vrátili." pronesla spíše jako omluvu, že ho ruší tak pozdě, když polibek přerušil.

„Jo, Fraiserová mě vyhodila." odpověděl a prsty se lehce dotkl náplasti nad jejím obočím.

Lehce ucukla a sykla bolestí.

„Mírné komplikace. Museli jsme počkat do setmění, abychom se mohli vrátit."

Nadzvedl obočí, ale než se stačil na cokoli zeptat, zazvonil telefon. Pustil ji a přešel k baru ho zvednout, zatímco Sam přešla do obýváku a posadila se na gauč. Byla u něj doma už tolikrát, ale teď to všechno najednou bylo tak jiné.

„O'Neill."

„Pane, jen Vás chci informovat, že se SG-1 v pořádku vrátila. Zítra Vás generál Hammond očekává na poradě v 8:00."

„Díky Silere, dobrou noc." usmál se do telefonu a zavěsil.

Přešel za ní do obýváku a s úsměvem se posadil vedle ní, pokládajíc svou ruku na opěradlo vedle její hlavy.

„Co?" nervózně se narovnala pod jeho pohledem.

„Nikdy jsem Tě neviděl tak spěchat ze základny."

„Asi jsem neměla důvod." sklopila pohled a tváře jí lehce zčervenaly.

„Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku. Neusnul bych, kdybys nepřišla." pronesl po chvíli tiše a prsty jí lehce pohladil po tváři.

Zvedla k němu oči a chvíli ho pozorovala. Čekala otázky jak vše probíhalo, co zjistili a co se tam stalo, ale při pohledu do jeho očí pochopila, že se nechce bavit o tom, co bylo na misi. V tuhle chvíli ho zajímalo pouze to, že je tady. Tuhle jeho stránku neznala, držel ji hluboko v sobě a nikomu nedovolil jí vidět. Cítila se jako Alenka v říši divů, když zrovna jí ji ukázal.

„Já taky ne." odpověděla mu nakonec s úsměvem a sama se naklonila, aby ho mohla políbit.

Něžně se dotkla svými rty těch jeho, zatímco rukama chytila osušku kolem jeho krku a přitáhla si ho tak blíž. Překvapeně nadzvedl obočí, ale ani trochu se jejím polibkům nebránil. Ihned chytil její tvář do dlaní a otevřel ústa, aby jí umožnil přístup. Bez váhání vklouzla jazykem mezi jeho rty a slabě zasténala, když vyhledala ten jeho. Jack polibek ještě prohloubil, což jí vyslalo tělem elektrickou vlnu a vzrušeně se zachvěla.

Nepřerušujíc polibek se najednou nadzvedla a obkročmo se posadila do jeho klína, zatímco dlaněmi sjela na jeho pevné břicho. Její rychlý, ale hlavně nečekaný pohyb ho překvapil a vzrušeně vydechl oproti jejím ústům, rukama sjíždějíc z její tváře na její tělo. Stupňujíc polibek se proti němu lehce prohnula, pohybujíc svými boky proti jeho, čímž zapříčinila rychlou odezvu v jeho kalhotách.

„Sam." přerývavě vydechl, když odtrhl své rty od jejích.

Podívala se na něj s pootevřenými ústy, zorničky měla rozšířené a z očí jí sršel chtíč po jeho dotecích, jeho polibcích a hlavně po něm. Chytila okraj svého svetru a jedním pohybem ho sundala i s trikem pod ním. Při tom pohledu ho zaplavil ještě silnější pocit vzrušení a zcela dobrovolně se jím nechal strhnout.


	11. Chapter 11

První paprsky slunce na její tváři jí probudily a pomalu otevřela oči. Cítila horkost jeho těla na svých zádech, jak jí v náručí tiskl k sobě a lehce oddechoval do jejích vlasů. Ruku měl položenou přes její pas a prsty propletené s jejími. Rychle zase oči zavřela a jen vnímala ten pocit, každou vteřinu. Připadala si jako v nebi, po tom všem čím spolu prošli, po těch letech zapírání a přetvářky. Kéž by to tak trvalo už navždy.

Realita byla ovšem jiná. Smutně vydechla a znovu otevřela oči. Kdyby se to provalilo, skončili by oba před vojenským soudem. Nebo hůř, nevěděli dne ani hodiny, kdy se něco nepovede a nevrátí se z mise. Uvědomila si, jak moc se změnilo její vnímání každodenního riskování při průchodu Bránou. Mráz jí přejel po páteři při vzpomínce, že to byla právě Jackova blízká smrt, co ji konečně donutilo k odložení všech zábran. A teď tu leží v jeho posteli, v jeho náručí a může vnímat klidný tlukot jeho srdce.

Opatrně se protočila v jeho objetí k němu a tiše sledovala jak klidně spí. Oči jí bloudily po jeho tváři, vnímajíc každý její centimetr a snažila se vrýt si tento obraz co nejhlouběji do své paměti. Zvedla ruku a prsty se lehce dotkla prošedivělých vlasů na jeho spánku, než pomalu svými rty překryla ty jeho. Netrvalo dlouho a s lehkým zasténáním ji polibek začal oplácet.

„Dobré ráno." usmála se na něj, když se od něj oddálila.

Ještě rozespale na ni zamžoural, znovu zavřel oči a s úsměvem jí k sobě přitiskl blíž, zabořujíc hlavu oproti jejímu krku, vdechujíc tak její vůni.

„Udělám kafe." usmála se a rychle ho políbila na čelo, než vstala a zmizela ve dveřích.

Vůně čerstvé kávy se linula chodbou a Jack pomalu došel až do kuchyně, kde pro ně Sam připravovala dva šálky. Usmál se když ji uviděl. Měla na sobě opět jeho košili a lehce se vrtěla, pobrukujíc si do rytmu. Od teď jeho nejoblíbenější, pomyslel si.

„Ah…" překvapeně se zarazila když se k němu otočila a ihned ho obdarovala zářivým úsměvem.

„Tady. Dej mi jen chviličku." podala mu jeho hrnek a s rychlým polibkem zmizela za ním.

Nadzvedl obočí a chvíli jen překvapeně stál, když v mysli počítal kolikrát o tomhle snil. Pořád nechtěl uvěřit tomu, že to není jen sen, ale skutečnost. Podíval se na hrnek ve své ruce a pomalu se napil. Kafe bylo přesně takové, jak ho měl rád. Na tváři se mu znovu objevil letmý úsměv, když si uvědomil, jak detailně ho Sam zná.

Za pár minut se Sam znovu objevila v kuchyni, oblečená a upravená, připravená vyrazit.

„Můžeme." usmála se a napila se ze svého hrnku.

„Musíme?" zeptal se ji bez přemýšlení a jen nadzvedl jedno obočí.

„Musíme." odpověděla a úsměv z její tváře zmizel.

Nesnášela tyhle návraty do reality stejně jako on. Jen přikývl a jedním dlouhým lokem dopil. Odložil hrnek do dřezu a posbíral své věci z pultu, včetně klíčků od auta. Sam také dopila a jen ho tiše pozorovala. Když společně došli ke dveřím, najednou zastavil s rukou na klice a zamračeně se k ní otočil. Podívala se na něj s otázkou v očích, když nedokázala rozpoznat, co se mu honí hlavou. Jeho vážný a chladný výraz jí vyslal mráz po zádech.

„Pojď sem." zašeptal najednou a naposledy si ji přivinul k sobě pro něžný, dlouhý polibek.

* * *

„Doktore Jacksone?" nadzvedl Hammond netrpělivě obočí, když se Daniel se zpožděním objevil ve dveřích do zasedací místnosti.

„Promiňte generále… zdržel jsem se s překladem…" koktal a rozhlédl se po ostatních, kteří už všichni čekali jen na něj.

„Jacobe." pokynul směrem k Tok'rům a posadil se vedle Jacka.

„Majore?" podíval se Hammond směrem k Sam a vybídl ji k hlášení.

„Na planetě jsme objevili malou podzemní základnu nedaleko od Brány. Sice není silně střežena, ale rozhodně Ba'alovi poskytuje strategickou výhodu při ukrývání před ostatními. Celá je kryta neznámým zdrojem energie, pravděpodobně druh štítů, který ji činí z oběžné dráhy neviditelnou pro senzory Goa'uldských lodí."

„To vysvětluje, proč jsme ji už neobjevili dříve." přikývl jeden z Tok'rů.

„Původem ovšem není Goa'uldská, podle Daniela se zřejmě jedná o antickou architekturu." podívala se na něj a ten jen přikývl na souhlas, zabrán do papírů v jeho deskách.

„Ah, ano." nadzvedl obočí, když si uvědomil, že všichni čekají až bude pokračovat namísto Sam.

„Jistě, architektura odpovídá antické, což potvrzuje i písmo které jsme objevili na stěnách." posunul si prstem brýle na nose a rozdal ostatním fotky stěn s písmem.

„A?" Jack jen s nezájmem pokrčil ramenem a ihned obrázek odhodil na stůl.

„Podle překladu se jedná o místo, kde je ukryta stará antická zbraň. Jedna z prvních, kterou se snažili vytvořit pro boj proti Goa'uldům." pokračoval Daniel.

Jacob s druhým Tok'rou se po sobě podívali a Jack se lehce zamračil, když si toho všiml.

„Podařilo se vám ji najít?" otočil se Hammond zpět k Sam.

„Ano, ovšem je neaktivní. Ba'al se zřejmě snaží přijít na to, jak ji zaktivovat."

„Chce ji použít proti ostatním, aby se dostal zpět k moci? Chytrý kluk." přikývl Jack s uznáním a znovu se podíval na Jacoba.

Toho jeho zkoumavý pohled čím dál tím víc znervózňoval. Věděl, že jim Jack nevěří a něco tuší, proto si odkašlal a odvedl řeč jinam.

„Pokud bychom ji získali a dokázali zprovoznit, byla by to jistá porážka Goa'uldů jednou pro vždy."

„Pokud bychom ji získali." zopakoval Jack a opřel se do křesla, nespouštějíc z něj pohled.

„Dokázala byste ji zprovoznit majore?" zeptal se rovnou generál.

„Netuším, pane. Neměla jsem moc času ji prozkoumat. Bohužel nás objevila Jaffská hlídka a ven jsme se museli prostřílet. Zvládli jsme to k Bráně jen tak tak." odpověděla a otočila se směrem k Jackovi, vysvětlujíc mu tak své zranění.

Zvedl překvapeně obočí a podíval se na ní, než rychle pokrčila rameny a znovu se od něj otočila k ostatním.

„Ba'al má zatím malé vojsko, základna je stále slabě střežena. Pokud bychom měli větší podporu, nebyl by problém se tam vrátit." promluvil Jacob a Jack přímo nadskočil ve svém křesle.

„Co?!"

„Třeba ještě něco najdu v tom textu. Pokračuji v překladu, ale jde to těžko, protože některé části jsou poškozené." přidal se Daniel a Hammond jen tiše přikyvoval.

Sam se nervózně narovnala v křesle a zhluboka se nadechla. Věděla že Jack s tím rozhodně nebude souhlasit, ale také věděla jak je důležité tu zbraň získat. Potřebovala vědět víc a důkladně prozkoumat její mechanizmus. Odkašlala si, aby byla vůbec schopná promluvit, jak cítila jeho pohled na své tváři.

„Pokud by se mi podařilo tu zbraň prozkoumat blíž, věřím, že bych ji dokázala zprovoznit. Ale potřebuji k tomu čas, takže budeme potřebovat posily."

„Sam?!" vyhrkl šokovaně Jack, aniž by si uvědomil, jak ji oslovil a ta jen zavřela oči kousajíc se do rtu.

„Vy jste se všichni asi zbláznili, ne?!" vykřikl směrem k ostatním u stolu.

„Jacku…" chtěl promluvit Jacob, ale hned ho přerušil.

„Ne! Věděli jste o té zbrani celou dobu, ale potřebovali jste nás, abychom ji zprovoznili. Proto celá ta habaďůra. Nemám pravdu?" zvýšil hlas a rozčíleně sevřel své dlaně v pěsti.

„Sakra málem vás dostali. Museli jste si prostřílet cestu k Bráně a teď, jakoby nic, se tam chcete vrátit?!" pokračoval ve svém běsnění, když Jacob neodpověděl na jeho otázku.

„Plukovníku, pokud by ta zbraň znamenala naše vítězství nad Goa'uldy, nesmíme ji nechat padnout do Ba'lových rukou." promluvil nakonec Hammond se zamyšleným výrazem.

„Generále? To snad nemůžete myslet vážně."

„Nebudou předpokládat, že bychom se tam ještě vrátili po tom, co nás objevili." přidal se druhý Tok'ra.

„Ne jistě že ne, bude vás čekat Červený koberec a limuzína!" odsekl mu a Tok'ra jen nechápavě nadzvedl obočí nad jeho poznámkou.

„Pane…" špitla opatrně Sam a ihned sebou škubla, když se k ní rozčíleně otočil.

„Základna není natolik silně střežena, když budeme mít posily, budu mít dostatek času…"

„Na co?! Nechat se zabít?!" vykřikl na ni, zastavujíc tak její slova.

Těžce polkla, dívajíc se mu do očí, ze kterých plál jeho rostoucí vztek a hněv.

„Vždyť je to sebevražda Sam!" znovu nevědomky použil její křestní jméno a bouchl pěstí do stolu, až sebou leknutím trhla.

„Plukovníku!" okřikl ho generál, ale Jack nespouštěl své oči z jejích.

„Když se chcete nechat dobrovolně zabít, tak prosím. U toho být nemusím." promluvil nakonec tišeji a Sam cítila, jak se jí do očí derou slzy.

„Se vší úctou generále, s touhle misí nesouhlasím a také se na ni nehodlám podílet." konečně odtrhl svůj pohled od jejího a rázně vstal od stolu.

„Omluvte mě."

„Plukovníku, kam to jdete?!" vyhrkl překvapeně Hammond a aniž by se otočil, mezi dveřmi mu odpověděl.

„Jsem postaven mimo aktivní službu, generále. Domů."

Sam pevně sevřela oční víčka, aby zahnala proud slz co jí pomalu pálil v očích, než se otočila zpět ke stolu. Všichni se zaraženě dívali jeden po druhém, než Hammond znovu promluvil do ticha.

„SG-5 a 6 půjdou s vámi. Další posily budou čekat na vaše znamení. Cílem mise je získat tu zbraň. Vyrážíte za dvě hodiny."

Tok'rové si oddechli, ale Sam se stále bránila vzlyku, který z posledních sil držela v krku.

„Majore?"

„Ano, pane." přikývla na souhlas a Hammond ukončil poradu.

Daniel s Teal'cem se na sebe mlčky podívali. Nechápali co se právě stalo. Už dříve zažili, že se Sam s Jackem nepohodli, ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Jackova reakce jim přišla až přehnaná a s jeho změnou v jejím oslovení spíše osobního rázu. Když pak viděli Sam, jak se celá třese a slzy drží na krajíčku, tušili že mezi nimi nešlo pouze o misi. Věděla, že jí všichni tiše pozorují a rychle vstala od stolu, sbírajíc z něj své desky. Ruce se jí ale třásly natolik, že je upustila na zem a papíry z nich se rozletěly kolem.

„Sam?" tiše ji oslovil Jacob.

„Omluvte mě." vzlykla a přímo utekla z místnosti, když první slzy stekly na její tvář.


	12. Chapter 12

Silou za sebou zabouchl dveře a vztekle odkopl židli od stolu, jak naštvaně přecházel po místnosti. Dlaněmi si promnul obličej než prsty zajel výš do vlasů a sklonil hlavu.

"Sakra!" vyštěkl a prudce se zase napřímil, ruce vracejíc podél těla.

Zastavil se znovu u dveří a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl přes zatnuté čelisti, přičemž dlaně sevřel v pěst až mu zbělaly klouby. Hlavou se mu zběsile honily myšlenky a vztek v něm narůstal natolik, až nakonec pěstí udeřil do stěny vedle dveří. Uvolnil sevření dlaní a opřel si ruce i čelo o stěnu, zavírajíc bezmocně oči.

Dobře věděl, že má Sam pravdu a jak moc je získání té zbraně pro ně důležité. Pravděpodobně by sám trval na této misi, pokud by byl ve velení. Ovšem představa, že ji pošle samotnou přímo do rukou nepřítele a nemůže s tím nic dělat ho doháněla k šílenství.

* * *

Když Sam doběhla do své laboratoře, proud slzl již stékal z jejích očí. Zavřela za sebou dveře a nechala volný průchod vzlykům, které se až bolestně draly ven z jejího nitra. Cítila jak její tělo slábne a opřela se zády o stěnu za sebou. Dlaněmi si zakryla obličej, pomalu klesajíc k zemi dokud pod sebou neucítila pevnou zem.

Měl pravdu, byla to skoro sebevražedná mise, ale pokud by se jí podařilo zjistit, jak tu zbraň použít, byl by to konec války s Goa'uldy. Věděla jak moc je to důležité, ale v tuhle chvíli se nedokázala soustředit na nic jiného, než na jeho přísný výraz a chladný pohled, který ji bodal hluboko v srdci. Znovu zvlykla, proplétajíc prsty do svých vlasů, načež další vlna slz stékala na její kolena, kam zabořila svou nešťastnou tvář.

* * *

Znovu pročetl text na papíru před sebou a zhluboka se nadechnul, než ho s povzdechem podepsal. Přeložil ho a vsunul do připravené obálky vedle na stole. Svírajíc ji v ruce vstal a vzal si bundu z opěradla židle, než vyšel z místnosti směrem k Hammondově kanceláři.

Po chvíli chůze chodbami si však uvědomil, že namísto za Hammondem bezmyšlenkovitě došel k Samině laboratoři. Zastavil a chvíli se rozhodoval zda vejít, ovšem zavřené dveře ho přesvědčily raději s těžkým povzdechem pokračovat. Změnil směr a vstupujíc do výtahu se nakonec vydal na povrch, ke svému autu.

* * *

Zvedla hlavu objímajíc svá pokrčená kolena, když nejsilnější vlna pláče pomalu odezněla. Otřela si tváře a s poskmrknutím chvíli přemýšlela, než se zvedla ze země a vyšla ze své laboratoře s jistým cílem.

Chodba byla prázdná a tichá, když konečně zastavila u dveří a chvíli se odvažovala zaklepat. Když nedostala odpověď s hlubokým nádechem vzala za kliku a otevřela, ovšem k jejímu překvapení byla místnost prázdná. Zklamaně zase vydechla, jak ucítila úzkostné sevření v hrudi a malá slza se překulila přes její spodní řasy.

Odešel.

* * *

Zastavil před domem a vypnul motor. S rukama stále na volantu se s hlubokým povzdechem podíval na obálku ležící na sedadle vedle něj. Nedokázal z mysli vymazat její výraz a zadržované slzy v očích. Měl vztek, protože nechtěl aby riskovala, ale také ji nechtěl zranit, což přesně udělal.

"Ah, prokristapána." povzdechl si, znovu startujíc auto.

Dojel zpět na základnu jak nejrychleji to šlo s cílem najít ji a promluvit s ní. Ovšem v momentě kdy se otevřely dveře výtahu, uslyšel z řídící místnosti Hammondův hlas.

"SG-1 máte zelenou."

Neváhal a ihned se rozeběhl chodbou k prostoru s bránou, kde jí zastihl na poslední chvíli před průchodem horizontem.

"Sam!" vykřikl mezi dveřmi.

Zastavila a překvapeně se otočila, vydechujíc když spatřila jeho tvář. Zastavil se na místě a jejich pohledy se okamžitě uzamkly. Nadechl se, ale nakonec nepromluvil. I tak pochopila z jeho očí ten šílený strach který cítil stejně tak, jako on z jejích bezmocnost, kterou pociťovala ona. Usmála se se smutným pohledem a ústy tiše naznačila slovo, které se jí dralo na jazyk.

"Promiň"

Znovu se nadechl, ale než stačil promluvit, otočila se a prošla Bránou.

* * *

"Plukovníku?" zamračeně se dožadoval vysvětlení jeho chování generál ihned, co Jack přímo vrazil do jeho kanceláře.

"Jak jste jen mohl tu misi povolit!" vykřikl na něj bez váhání, nutíc Hammonda se postavit z křesla.

"Plukovníku! Varuji Vás."

Sklonil hlavu a znovu rukama zajel do svých vlasů, nervózně v nich proplétajíc prsty. Když ho tak generál uviděl, zklidnil se a klidně k němu promluvil.

"Jacku. Ani já nejsem nadšený rizikem, kterému je vystavujeme. Ale sám dobře víte, jak je ta mise důležitá."

Povzdechl si a pomalu se napřímil, s klidnějším výrazem potom, co si dlaněmi promnul tvář.

"Ptomiňte, pane, já..." zarazil se, protože nenacházel slova.

"Co když..."

"SG-5 a 6 šli s nimi a další týmy jsou v pohotovosti pro případné posily. Zvládnout to." přerušil ho, aby ho uklidnil, ale v jeho očích mohl vidět, že ať mu řekne cokoli, nebude klidný dokud se v pořádku nevrátí.

"Ano, pane." poraženě mu odpověděl a s přikývnutím na pozdrav rezignovaně odešel.

Hammond s povzdechem ještě chvíli pozoroval dveře, ve kterých Jack zmizel a sám doufal v úspěšnost této mise.

* * *

Když vešel do domu, byla venku už tma. Neobtěžoval se ani rozsvítit světla a zahazujíc klíčky od auta společně s obálkou na bar, přešel až do kuchyně, kde si z lednice vzal pivo a hned ho otevřel, dopřávajíc si dlouhý lok, aby se uklidnil.

Zkontroloval hodinky a znovu se dlouze napil. Už to bylo víc jak jedenáct hodin co odešli a žádné zprávy. Zatřásl hlavou, jak se mu ty nejhorší představy snažily vkrást do mysli a rychle jedním posledním lokem dopil z lahve. Zahodil ji do dřezu a hned si vzal druhou, než zabouchl lednici a přešel do obýváku.

Seděl tiše po tmě a snažil se zklidnil své myšlenky, připomínajíc mu nebezpečnost mise, kterou si tak bolestně uvědomoval. Znovu se zamyslel nad obálkou, která nyní ležela na jeho baru. Sam pro něj znamenala vše a byl ochoten pro ni obětovat cokoli.

Když dopil, dopřál si krátkou horkou sprchu a zamířil do postele. Bezmocnost, že nemůže být po jejím boku a chránit ji v něm vzbuzovala vztek i beznaděj zároveň. Odhodil ručník na zem vedle postele a zamračeně se uložil na polštář.

V ten okamžik na jeho smysly udeřila vůně jejích jemných vlasů společně s vůní jejího těla, které byly silně vryté v jeho povlečení. Zavřel oči, jak vlna vzrušení projela jeho tělem a zhluboka se nadechl, vychutnávajíc si každičkou molekulu této slastné vůně. Po chvíli se jeho mysl uklidnila a dovolila mu ponořit se do světa snů.


	13. Chapter 13

Když otevřel oči, byla venku ještě tma. Hodiny ukazovaly 4:15 ráno a na telefonu nebyla žádná zpráva. Povzdechl si a jen hleděl do stropu, přemýšlejíc nad tím, v jaké situaci je jeho tým zrovna teď. Věděl, že už nemá smysl snažit se znovu usnout. Po velkém hrnku kávy a horké sprše se rozhodl vydat na základnu i když věděl, že se ani tam nic nového nedozví. Měl ale pocit, že jí bude alespoň víc nablízku než doma. Vzal z baru obálku s klíčky od auta a vyšel z domu do chladného rána.

"Plukovníku?" překvapeně ho pozdravil Siler hned, jak se ukázal v řídící místnosti.

Jack jen mlčky pokynul hlavou na pozdrav a podíval se dolů na Bránu.

"Zatím nemáme žádné zprávy, pane." pronesl Siler s pochopením a Jack mu jen lehce přikývl na odpověď, než se zase vrátil ke své práci.

Znovu se podíval k Bráně a v tichosti zase odešel. Základna byla v tuto dobu skoro prázdná a nezvykle tichá, jak procházel chodbami k Hammondově kanceláři. Pootevřel dveře a zarazil se, když uviděl generála za stolem.

"Pane?"

"Jacku, co tady děláte?" se stejně překvapeným výrazem k němu Hammond zvedl unavené oči.

"Nemohl jsem spát." přiznal bez okolků Jack a vešel do místnosti.

Generál jen přikývl na souhlas a znovu se zadíval do papírů na stole.

"Už se měli ohlásit." tiše pronesl aniž by se podíval Jackovi do očí.

Uvědomoval si, že s nebezpečností mise měl Jack pravdu a sám se obával nejhoršího. Že je poslal na smrt. Jack pochopil a bez odpovědi přešel blíž ke stolu.

"Pane, já... " celou cestu promýšlel co Hammondovi řekne, ale v momentě netušil, jak začít.

Generál se na něj znovu podíval, ale zrovna když Jack z bundy vytáhl obálku a nadechl se, přerušil ho alarm.

"Neplánovaná mimozemská aktivace!"

Oba dva se na sebe ihned podívali a ve stejnou chvíli kdy se generál zvedl ze židle, Jack hodil obálku na stůl a vyběhl z kanceláře ven.

* * *

"Kód Tok'rů, pane.'" informoval je Siler, zatímco zadal ihned pokyn pro otevření Iris.

Jack na nic nečekal a běžel dál do místnosti s Bránou, jíž právě prošel Teal'c podpírající zraněného Jacoba a zbytek SG-5 a 6.

"Teal'cu!" vykřikl, když vběhl do místnosti.

Brána se uzavřela a ihned se rozhlížel po ostatních, ale Sam a Daniel s nimi nebyli.

"Co se tam stalo? Kde je Carterová?!" pomalu ale jistě panikařil při myšlence na nejhorší.

"Jacobe?! Co se stalo?" doběhl k nim i generál.

"Sam a Daniela odvedli..." odpověděl mu udýchaně Jacob, který se bolestně sesunul na kolena, držíc se za krvácející paži.

"Byla to připravená past. Jen co se major Carterová s doktorem Jacksonem dostali ke zbrani, odřízli nás Jaffové a utrpěli jsme značné ztráty." pokračoval Teal'c a Jackovi při jeho slovech tuhla krev v žilách.

Když Teal'c pokračoval, už ho ani nevnímal, jen bezmocně stál, neschopný slova než do něj vrazila doktorka, prodírající se ke zraněným.

"Z dovolením... ukažte." dřepla si k Jacobovi a hned začala prohlížet jeho ránu.

"Omlouvám se O'Neille, byli jsme obklíčeni a nedokázal jsem se k nim dostat."

Jack zvedl oči a se sevřenými čelistmi se podíval na svého přítele.

"Není to Tvá vina." odpověděl mu po chvilce a Teal'c jen děkovně přikývl.

Jacoba už mezitím odváželi na ošetřovnu společně s dalšími přeživšími, když je najednou zastavil.

"Jacku..."

Všichni se na něj podívali a čekali, co chce říci.

"Je to moje vina..."

"Co?" udiveně se Jack zeptal, ovšem neskrývajíc svůj hněv.

"Měl jste pravdu, věděli jsme o té zbrani."

"Jacobe?!" ozval se překvapeně i Hammond.

Jacob si těžce povzdechl a sklopil zrak k zemi, když Jack pevně stiskl čelisti a ostře do něj zabodl svůj pohled.

"Chtěli jsme tu zbraň získat, abychom ji použili proti Goa'uldům, ale sami ji nedokážeme zprovoznit."

"Proto jste využili nás? Sam?'" zdůraznil Jack její jméno a Jacob mlčky zavřel oči.

"Nechtěl jsem, aby to dopadlo takhle. Potřebovali jsme hlavně Vás Jacku." zvedl k němu pohled a Jack nechápavě nadzvedl obočí.

"Prosím?"

"Ba'al je nezabije, chce Vás. Aby mohl zprovoznit tu zbraň."

"Gen Antiků." podotkl Teal'c, načež Jacob jen přikývl na souhlas.

"Zbraň může použít pouze nositel jejich genu, proto Ba'al hledá Vás Jacku."

"Věděli jste to celou tu dobu. Všechny ty útoky... Věděli jste, co chce a nás jste mu dali na stříbrném podnose!" vztek v něm narůstal a raději se odmlčel, skřípajíc zuby při pomyšlení, že Sam zajali jen kvůli němu.

"Jacobe, já..." generál stále s otevřenou pusou úžasem ani nevěděl co říct.

"Promiň Georgi. Nemohl jsem nic prozradit."

"Riskoval si životy mých nejlepších lidí a dokonce i svojí dcery... Věřili jsme Ti." zklamaně mu odpověděl.

"Musí na ošetřovnu, pane." vložila se do rozhovoru Janet a znovu pokynula na personál, aby pokračovali.

Stále šokováni tím, co se právě dozvěděli sledovali jak postupně mizí v chodbě. V Jackovi se přímo vařila krev, ale jediné na co v tuhle chvíli mohl myslet, byla Sam. Musí ji za každou cenu odtamtud dostat. Ba'al chce jeho, tak ho tedy dostane výměnou za její život.

"Jacku..." otočil se po chvilce generál, ale než stihl cokoli říct, Jack beze slova vyběhl z prostoru Brány.

Hammond s Teal'cem si vyměnili pohledy a hned jak generál přikývl, rozběhl se Teal'c za ním. Moc dobře věděl, co má Jack v plánu a také věděl, že v tomto případě ho ničím nezastaví. Sám ani nechtěl. Podíval se na neaktivní bránu a doufal, že se všichni vrátí živí.

* * *

Ani ne za dvacet minut se Jack znovu objevil v řídící místnosti, tentokrát v plné polní a po zuby ozbrojen.

"Jacku..." oslovil ho Hammond, ale jak čekal, nenechal ho ani domluvit.

"Ve vší úctě, pane, pokud mě chcete zastavit, budete mě muset nechat zatknout." zarazil poslední zásobník do své zbraně a hrdě se před generála postavil s rozhodnutým výrazem.

"To nebude nutné plukovníku. S okamžitou platností jste povolán zpět do aktivní služby. Vyrážíte okamžitě."

"Díky, pane." přikývl Jack, trochu překvapeně.

"Přiveďte je zpátky Jacku." dodal generál spíš jako přítel, než jako velící důstojník.

Jack se na něj znovu podíval, než se rozeběhl dolů k Bráně, zatímco Siler začal zadávat symboly.

"O'Neille." ozval se vedle něj Teal'c se svou tyčovou zbraní.

"Půjdu s Tebou."

"Myslel jsem si to." přikývl mu a oba se zahleděli do právě otevřené červí díry.

"Plukovníku, máte zelenou."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam pomalu otevřela oči a hned se rozhlédla kolem, aby zjistila že je v Goauľdské cele, kompletně prázdné až na bezvládné tělo, které leželo v druhém rohu.

"Danieli?" promluvila tiše a hned se k němu rozeběhla.

"Co... se stalo?" vykoktal Daniel, jen co se probral a také se začal rozhlížet.

"Museli nás zajmout." podotkla Sam a pomohla mu se zvednout.

"Kde jsou ostatní?"

"To netuším." pokrčila rameny a znovu se rozhlédla, hledajíc nějaký východ.

"Tak tohle nevypadá dobře." vydechl Daniel v momentě, kdy se otevřeli dveře a v nich se objevila skupinka ozbrojených Jaffů.

* * *

"Tudy." pronesl Teal'c jen co prošli bránou.

Po chvíli cesty mezi stromy doběhli na místo, kde se nacházel skrytý vchod do základny, s pár Jaffy hlídajících okolí. Jack je chvíli sledoval dalekohledem, než se zvedl a vydal se směrem k nim.

"O'Neille." zaraženě se zvedl Teal'c, ale Jack mu gestem naznačil, ať drží pozici.

"Ahoj kluci." pokynul rukou k Jaffům u vchodu a ti hned namířili své zbraně jeho směrem.

"Jaffa Kree!"

"Klid, jen chci mluvit s Ba'alem." zvedl ruce a zastavil se těsně před nimi.

"A věřte mi že by nebyl moc rád, kdybyste mě zastřelili hned u dveří."

Zmateně se na sebe podívali, než jeden vystoupil vpřed a sebral Jackovi jeho P-90 i se záložní devítkou a Zat'nik'telem. Jack se na něj zašklebil a dlaněmi naznačil, zda mohou jít, načež mu druhý Jaffa zbraní pokynul k chůzi.

Teal'c vše sledoval z úkrytu a čekal, co má Jack v úmyslu.

* * *

"Můj pane." pronesl první Jaffa, jakmile se Sam a Danielem vstoupili do velké místnosti následováni ozbrojeným doprovodem.

"Vaši zajatci."

Na trůnu před nimi seděl Ba'al a uprostřed místnosti rozeznali podstavec se zbraní z podzemní základny. Oba se na sebe tiše podívali a bylo jim jasné, proč tu jsou. V momentě co se zastavili, je Jaffové za nimi přinutili kleknout.

"Major Carterová a doktor Daniel Jackson. Vítám vás." usmál se na ně a pomalu vstal.

Přešel směrem k podstavci a zlehka se dotkl zbraně, než se na ně znovu podíval.

"Unikátní, že ano."

Sam zatnula zuby, ale oba stále mlčeli a čekali, co po nich Ba'al vlastně chce, když je nechal na živu.

"S touhle zbraní, jednoduše zničím všechny Vládce soustavy a budou mi muset sloužit. Podrobím si tak celou galaxii."

"To si nemyslím." pronesl Daniel a strhl tak jeho pozornost na sebe.

"Neměla by být nejdřív funkční?" upřesnil svou myšlenku s nadzvednutým obočím a ironií v hlase.

"Jistěže. A proto jste tady." postavil se před ně se samolibým úsměvem.

"Ztrácíš s námi svůj čas, neumíme ji zprovoznit." přidala se do rozhovoru i Sam.

"Nejsme Ti k ničemu."

"A v tom se právě mýlíte." zasmál se nahlas a Sam zaraženě svraštila obočí.

"Potřebuji jen klíč k odemčení. Celou tu dobu mi stále unikal. Ovšem právě vy, mi ho přivedete až sem." podíval se jí přímo do očí.

"Jack." ozval se najednou Daniel a Sam se k němu ihned nechápavě otočila.

"Gen Antiků, to je klíč k aktivaci zbraně. Proto se nám ji nepodařilo zprovoznit." vysvětlil a Ba'al jen s úsměvem přikyvoval.

"Můj pane!" vyrušil je udýchaný Jaffa, který hned poklekl.

"Máme vetřelce, který se pokoušel proniknout do podzemí."

Všichni se zahleděli do chodby a v momentě spatřili Jacka s dvěma Jaffy za ním.

"Zdravíčko ve spolek." zamával do vzduchu, než se zastavil vedle klečícího Jaffy před ním.

Ihned se podíval na Sam, zda je v pořádku a i přes fakt, že oba klečí na zemi v poutech se mu ulevilo, když u nich neviděl žádné zranění. Jakmile se jejich pohledy setkaly, zatajil se ji dech, ale přikývla na ujištění, že jsou v pořádku.

"To bylo rychlejší, než jsem očekával." přivítal ho Ba'al s nadšeným hlasem.

"Pane, je to past!" vykřikla Sam, aby ho varovala, ale v tom ji Jaffa vedle ní silou srazil zpět na kolena.

"Ještě jednou se jí dotkneš a bude to poslední věc, kterou v životě uděláš." zasyčel Jack vztekle jeho směrem, ale tím jen připoutal Ba'alovu pozornost.

"Ale, ale plukovníku O'Neille, že bych konečně našel Vaši slabinu?" s rukama za zády přešel k Sam a podíval se mu do očí.

"Potřebuješ mě! Jsem tady, tak je můžeš nechat jít." začal vyjednávat, ale cítil, jak v něm vzrůstá zlost.

"Jistě. Ale jak Ti můžu věřit?" zamračil se Ba'al a vrátil se zpět na svůj trůn.

„Tohle by Ti mohlo pomoct." udělal dva kroky směrem k podstavci a položil svou dlaň na ovládací panel.

Ten se pod jeho dotekem ihned rozsvítil a Ba'al se se zájmem napřímil. Jack jen nadzvedl jedno obočí a s úsměvem se na něj podíval. Bylo patrné, že si upoutal jeho plnou pozornost.

Daniel se Sam překvapeně sledovali, co se před nimi děje, netušíc co má Jack v plánu. Ten znovu položil svou dlaň na panel, načež ihned zhasl a Ba'al se rozčílil.

"Co to má znamenat?!"

"Beze mě tu zbraň neovládneš. Pusť je a zbraň je Tvoje." semkl čelisti a vyzývavě se na něj podíval, čekajíc na jeho odpověď.

„Pane, ne…" chtěla ho zastavit, ale Jaffa vedle ní ji opět umlčel, tentokrát ránou do tváře jeho tyčovou zbraní.

„Varoval jsem Tě." procedil mezi zuby Jack, jen co dopadla na zem.

Silnou ránou loktem omámil Jaffu za ním a než se ten druhý vzpamatoval, přidřepl podrážejíc mu nohy, přičemž jedním pohybem mu zpoza opasku vytáhl nůž a s přesností na milimetry ho vrhl po Jaffovi stojícím u Sam. Zabodl se mu přímo do krku a tiše se sesunul k zemi.

„Jaffa kree!" ostatní na ně ihned zamířili s nabitými zbraněmi, ale Ba'al je zastavil.

"Dost!"

"Buďto oni nebo já." Jack se podíval směrem k Sam, která se pomalu zvedala ze země.

"Pusťte je." mávl rukou a zvedl se.

"Ty zůstaneš." zažhnuly mu oči a v tu chvíli jeho stráž Jacka spoutala.

"Jacku!" ozval se Daniel, když je oba zvedli ze země a táhli ven z místnosti.

"Ne! Pane, to nemůžete!" zakřičela Sam.

Jack stál v lidu s pouty na rukách a jen se na ni podíval, s pohledem, který ji rval srdce.

"Neee! Jacku, nedělej to!" znovu křičela jak se vší silou snažila vzpírat, ale Jaffa vedle ní byl silnější.

Zastavili se na místě pro kruhy a Sam se naposledy podívala Jackovi do očí, než se objevilo světlo a vše zmizelo.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sam!" křikl na ni Daniel, aby se vzpamatovala a za paži ji vedl k východu.

Nikde už je nečekala žádná stráž, byli volní, proto se ven dostali rychle a bez potíží. Jakmile je spatřil Teal'c, vyběhl jim naproti, rozhlížejíc se po Jackovi.

"Majore Carterová! Jste v pořádku?" doběhl k nim a Sam mu jen přikývla na odpověď.

"Kde je plukovník O'Neill?"

"Zůstal tam." odpověděla mu, ještě otřesená a pořád se dívala za sebe.

"Rychle!" Daniel roztáhl ruce a pokynul Teal'covi, aby přestřelil pouta.

"Jack se Ba'alovi nabídl, jako klíč k použití zbraně, pod podmínkou, že nás pustí." vysvětloval Teal'covi, zatímco zbavoval pout i Sam.

"Jaký je další plán?" otočila se na něj, ale Teal'c jen zakroutil hlavou.

"Není žádný plán."

"Co?!" udiveně se zarazil Daniel.

"O'Neill šel dovnitř sám. Čekal jsem v záloze, jak mi rozkázal."

"Ale jak ho odtamtud dostaneme?" zeptal se jich Daniel a všichni jako jeden vzhlédli k nebi.

"To ne..." vydechla Sam, jak si pomalu vše uvědomovala.

Vyměnil svůj život za jejich, aby je zachránil. Ba'al chtěl za každou cenu tu zbraň a Jack věděl, že tohle byla jediná možnost, jak ho přesvědčit, aby je pustil živé.

"Sam?" podíval se na ní Daniel, když se jí nevědomky skutálela slza po tváři.

"Tohle byl jeho plán..." odpověděla a cítila jak ji samotnou při těch slovech mrazí.

* * *

"Majore Carterová, doktore Jacksone!" s radostí v hlase je uvítal Hammond, jakmile prošli bránou.

Když se za nimi ale uzavřela, otočil se na Teal'ca a zpět k nim s otázkou v očích. Než ji však stačil vyslovit, Sam na ni sama odpověděla.

"Plukovník se nechal dobrovolně zajmout. Ba'alova loď vstoupila do hyperprostoru ihned, jakmile jsme vyšli. Zůstal tam, aby nás zachránil."

Jakmile ta slova dořekla, sešla z rampy a pomalu pokračovala ven z prostoru brány. Hammond se jí ani nesnažil zastavit a když viděl Daniela, jak jen bezmocně sklopil pohled k zemi, pokynul jim ať si odpočinou.

"Jacku." otočil se směrem k Bráně a s povzdechem zakroutil hlavou.

* * *

Daniel lehce zaklepal na dveře od šaten a nakoukl dovnitř.

"Sam?"

"Ano." posmrkla a otřela si tvář.

Vešel dovnitř a dveře za sebou opět zavřel. Světla byla zhasnutá a Sam seděla nešťastně na lavičce před skříňkami. Povzdechl si když ji takhle viděl.

"Generál vzkazuje, že porada bude za hodinu." posadil se vedle ni, ale jen mlčky přikývla.

Chtěl ji povzbudit, ale sám nevěděl, co bude dál. Jediné co ho uklidňovalo bylo, že je Jack na živu. Ba'al by neriskoval ztrátu té zbraně.

"Je to moje vina." špitla najednou Sam do ticha a vytrhla ho z vlastních myšlenek.

"Co? Ne..."

"Měla jsem ho poslechnout, ta mise byla od začátku past a on to věděl. Ale já..."

"Ne. Není to tvá chyba Sam. Jednala jsi podle rozkazů, stejně tak jako by na Tvém místě jednal Jack." snažil se ji uklidnit.

Beze slova přikývla, zatímco další slza spadla na její tvář. Cítila těžkost u srdce, neměli tam znovu vůbec chodit. Nebýt její tvrdohlavosti, nic z toho by se nestalo.

"Sam, najdeme ho. Věříte mi?"

"Ano." odpověděla po chvilce s dalším posmrknutím.

"Pojďme." pobídl ji a Sam si otřela slzy z tváří, než společně vyšli ven ze dveří.

* * *

"Jacob i Selmak budou brzy v pořádku." přikývla Janet a podívala se směrem k Sam, ale ta jen beze slov seděla a hleděla do stolu.

"Děkuji doktorko. O plukovníku O'Neillovi nemáme žádné nové zprávy. Pokoušeli jsme se zkontaktovat Tok'ry i Asgardy, ale zatím bez úspěchu." konstatoval Hammond.

"Jediné, čím si teď můžeme být jisti, že je Jack na živu. Ba'al ho potřebuje k aktivaci zbraně, takže dokud ji nepoužije..." nedokončil větu Daniel, jelikož všem bylo jasné, co chtěl říci.

"Dobře. Rozchod." povzdechl si nakonec Hammond a zatímco všichni postupně odcházeli, podíval se na Sam.

"Majore? Můžete na chviličku?"

S přikývnutím ho následovala do jeho kanceláře a jakmile zavřel dveře, pokynul ji, aby se posadila.

"Myslím, že byste o tomhle měla vědět." povzdechl si a posadil se naproti ní do svého křesla.

"Pane?" překvapeně zvedla obočí a napřímila se v křesle.

"Plukovník za mnou byl tu noc, co Vás zajali. Ještě než jsme obdrželi jakékoli informace o průběhu mise, přišel za mnou s touto obálkou a chtěl se mnou mluvit." vyndal obálku ze šuplíku a položil ji před Sam na stůl.

Ta se jen mlčky podívala na ni a zpět na generála s otázkou v očích.

"Ovšem díky následujícím událostem se k tomu už nedostal. Našel jsem ji na stole poté co společně s Teal'cem prošli Bránou za vámi." dořekl větu a pokynul ji, aby ji otevřela.

Vzala obálku a s nervozitou vytáhla papír, který v ní byl. Netušila co to je, ale jakmile přečetla první řádky, zapomněla dýchat. Šokovaně se podívala na generála.

"Rezignace?" šokovaně se podívala na generála a ten jen přikývl na souhlas.

"Napadá mě jen jediný důvod, proč by chtěl Jack odejít z armády." podíval se jí přímo do očí, které se v tu chvíli zalily slzami.

"Pane, já..."

"Nemusíte mi nic vysvětlovat." zastavil ji konejšivým hlasem.

"Nejsem úplně slepý a vím co pro Vás Jack znamenám stejně tak jako Vy pro něj Sam. Žádné předpisy tohle nedokáží zakázat."

Sklopila pohled zpět na papír v jejích dlaních. Neskutečně jí bolela myšlenka, že byl ochotný kvůli ní rezignovat a odejít, aby mohli být spolu. A nakonec ani neví, jestli ho ještě někdy uvidí. Další slzy jí čím dál tím silněji pálily v očích až neudržela vzlyk.

"Zatím jsem jeho žádost dál nepředal. Jen jsem chtěl, abyste o tom věděla, kdyby..." odmlčel se, sám nedokázal tu větu ani doříct.

"Zůstane to samozřejmě pouze mezi námi majore."

"Děkuji, pane."

"Nepřestaneme po něm pátrat, dokud ho nepřivedeme zpátky. To Vám slibuji." po chvilce ticha vstal od stolu a přešel k ní, pokládajíc ji jeho dlaň na rameno.

Pomalu se zvedla a na chvíli pevně sevřela víčka, než se na generála znovu podívala a přikývla na souhlas. Když vyšla z jeho kanceláře, ještě ji chvíli pozoroval jak odchází a sám se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil.


	16. Chapter 16

"Neplánovaná mimozemská aktivace!" ozvalo se základnou a Sam sebou trhla.

Otevřela oči a chvíli přemýšlela co se děje, než ji došlo že vyčerpáním usnula. Pronikavý alarm ji ihned postavil na nohy a vyběhla ze své laboratoře směrem k řídící místnosti.

"Generále?" vyhrkla ze sebe jakmile spatřila dva Tok'ry stojící před ním.

Když se na ni ale Hammond společně s Danielem otočili, namístě se zarazila. Jejich výraz jí zastavil dech a jen po nich těkala pohledem.

"Nějaké zprávy o plukovníkovi?!" "Co... co se stalo?"

Ani jeden se neměl k odpovědi a když se po sobě podívali, v Sam se rozlila panika.

"Co... co se stalo?"

"Sam..." povzdechl si nakonec Daniel a přistoupil k ní blíž.

"Ba'alova loď byla zničena společně s Anubisovou flotilou, když na ni použil tu zbraň."

"Ne..." špitla tak tiše, že ji skoro nebylo slyšet a před očima se jí začernalo.

"Sam?" vyhrkl Daniel a rychle ji podepřel.

"Nic mi není. Omluvte mě..." nepřítomně odpověděla, když se znovu postavila na nohy a otočila se k odchodu.

"Majore, měla byste..." generálova slova mizela v dálce, jak pokračovala chodbou dál.

Došla až do své ubikace, kde bez rozsvícení světel přešla k posteli a posadila se. Sevřela víčka a snažila se zabránit slzám, ale její bolest byla silnější.

"Ne!" vzlykla a slzy jí začaly proudem stékat po tvářích.

Teď, když konečně po těch letech přiznala co k němu cítí o něj musela znovu přijít. Zavřela oči a obraz jeho tváře jí bolestně bodl do srdce. Prsty se dotkla svých rtů a vybavila si chuť jeho polibků. Tu kterou už nikdy znovu neucítí.

Měla ho poslechnout, věřit mu. Za vše může ona, dobrovolně šel na smrt, jen aby ji vysvobodil. Vzpomněla si na jeho rezignaci ve svých rukách a znovu vzlykla, nechávajíc pláč vylít všechnu bolest ven.

* * *

Druhý den byla svolána porada, aby je Tok'rové všechny informovali o posledních zprávách, ale skoro nikdo ze zúčastněných plně nevnímal.

"Z poslední informace od našeho zvěda na Anubisově lodi víme, že Ba'al zaútočil na jeho flotilu nečekaně, za použití neznámé zbraně. Ale když už to vypadalo, že zvítězí, jakoby se ta zbraň obrátila proti jemu samotnému."

"To byl Jack." podotkl Daniel aniž by zvedl hlavu a Sam prudce zavřela oči.

Tok'ra jen přikývl a pokračoval.

"Anubisovi s Ba'alem se nakonec podařilo uniknout, ale byly zničeny obě jejich flotily i mateřské lodi. Zaznamenali tak značné ztráty, což je znevýhodnilo v postavení mezi ostatními Vládci soustavy."

"Skoro mi jich je až líto." procedil mezi zuby Daniel a Tok'rové včetně Hammonda se na něj překvapeně podívali.

"Doktore Jacksone i my jsme přišli o několik našich mužů. Chápeme vaši ztrátu..."

"Chápete?" přerušila ho jízlivě Sam, ale ani nečekala na jeho odpověď.

"To vy jste nás tam přivedli. Moc dobře jste věděli o co mu jde a využili jste nás jako návnadu..."

"To stačí majore." přerušil ji Hammond, aby ji umlčel.

"Neplánovaná mimozemská aktivace!" znovu se v ten moment rozezněl alarm a všichni se po sobě ihned podívali.

"Nikoho venku nemáme." poznamenal generál, načež Sam s Danielem a Teal'cem vyběhli ze zasedačky směrem k bráně.

"Stále nemáme žádný kód, pane." oznámil Siler Hammondovi, jakmile dorazil s Tok'ry do řídící místnosti a Sam s Daniele se otočili k aktivní Bráně za zavřenou Iris.

"Přijímám kód Tok'rů."

"Nikoho nečekáme generále." zaraženě se na něj Tok'ra vedle podíval pokrčujíc rameny.

"Obranný tým do prostoru brány!" zavelel do intercomu, načež se z chodeb vyrojili vojáci odstrkujíc Sam a ostatní do pozadí.

"Otevřete to, seržante." pokynul Silerovi, který ihned následoval jeho rozkaz.

Prostorem Brány se rozlilo ticho, přerušované jen vlněním horizontu. Po chvíli prošel zraněný, ale neozbrojený Jaffa a všichni na něj okamžitě namířili.

"Prosím, nestřílejte!" zvedl ihned ruce a udýchaně se podíval nahoru do řídící místnosti.

"To je Kel'ruk, náš zvěd!" vykřikl jeden z Tok'rů.

"Nestřílejte..." vydechl znovu a otočil se zpět k bráně, právě v okamžiku když jí prošel Jack.

Brána se za ním uzavřela a všichni zůstali stát v němém úžasu. Na rukou měl ještě zbytky pout, jeho oblečení bylo místy potrhané a z tržné rány na spánku a na rtech mu tekla krev.

"Pane Bože!" vyhrkla Sam a okamžitě se k němu rozeběhla, prodírajíc se mezi vojáky před ní.

"Pohov!" zavelel jim Hammond, jakmile se trochu vzpamatoval a následovaný ostatními se vydal za nimi.

"Jacku!" vykřikla vybíhajíc za ním na rampu, následovaná Danielem s Teal'cem, zatímco vojáci opouštěli místnost.

Udělal dva kroky směrem k ní, ale v momentě kdy se dostala až k němu zkolaboval do její náruče.

"Bože!" zachytila ho a sesunula se na kolena společně s ním.

"Jacku?!" vykřikl Daniel hned co společně s Teal'cem doběhli na rampu k nim.

Jack ho ale nevnímal a jen co se jeho oči konečně setkaly s jejími, nepatrně se usmál a zvedl ruku k její tváři.

"Chyběl jsem Ti?"

Slzy jí nekontrolovaně začaly stékat z očí a bez rozmýšlení ho políbila. Daniel se v tom okamžiku zarazil a udiveně zvedl obočí, zvedajíc pohled k Teal'covi. Ten se stejně překvapeným výrazem jen sledoval dění před nimi.

"Tolik jsem se bála, že jsi..." vzlykla hned co oddělil jejich rty.

"Jsem tady." přerušil ji tiše, ale v tom momentě začal v jejím sevření omdlévat.

"Ustupte prosím!" přiběhla konečně Janet a ihned mu zkontrolovala tep.

"Bude v pořádku." ujistila vyděšenou Sam a začala mu prohlížet rány.

"Jacku! Co se tam vlastně stalo?" zeptal se nervózně Hammond, který právě dorazil s ostatními Tok'ry k nim a podíval se na Kel'ruka v jaffském přestrojení sedícího na rampě vedle.

"Když si Ba'al konečně uvědomil, že plukovník obrátil zbraň proti jeho vlastní lodi, zničil ji a chtěl ho zabít svou ozbrojenou rukou. Naštěstí bylo pozdě a loď byla vážně poškozena, takže se sám dal na útěk a plukovníka tak pouze omráčil. Pomohl jsem mu dostat se k jednomu z kluzáků, než došlo k výbuchu celé lodi."

"Patří Vám náš vděk." poděkoval mu generál a otočil se zpět na Jacka.

"Potřebují oba na ošetřovnu, pane."

* * *

Jen co Jack otevřel oči, uviděl své přátele stát u jeho postele. Chvíli je mlčky pozoroval, než konečně promluvil, aby získal jejich pozornost.

"Tváříte se jako bych byl mrtvý."

"Pane!" otočila se k němu Sam a všichni i s doktorkou se na něj podívali.

"Carterová." usmál se na ni, načež si Daniel s Teal'cem mezi sebou vyměnili pohledy.

"O'Neille, jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku." promluvil po chvilce Teal'c.

"Díky Teal'cu." pokusil se zvednout, ale ihned se položil zase zpět a chytil se za čelo.

"Bože, moje hlava... Nemáte někdo aspirin?"

"To je ještě účinek ozbrojené ruky. Postupně to odezní." usmála se na něj Janet.

"Kde je Kel'ruk?" zeptal se najednou a rozhlédl se po ošetřovně.

"Jsem v pořádku O'Neille." ozval se jeho hlas a Janet odhrnula závěs mezi nimi.

"To je dobře." odpověděl a pokynul mu hlavou na důkaz vděku.

"Jsem rád, že jste zpátky Jacku." pozdravil ho generál, jen co vešel na ošetřovnu za nimi.

"Však mě znáte, generále, není tak lehké se mě zbavit." zašklebil se a znovu si promnul čelo.

"Jistě, to máte pravdu." pousmál se a podíval se krátce na Sam.

"Mám jednu důležitou věc, kterou Vám musím sdělit, plukovníku."

Jack se na něj nechápavě podíval.

"Jste pro SGC a ochranu této planety velice důležitý. V neposlední řadě jste také velícím důstojníkem našeho vlajkového týmu. Musím tedy, bohužel, Vaši žádost o rezignaci odmítnout."

"Rezignaci?" vyhrkl překvapeně Daniel a Sam jen sklopila hlavu.

"Pane..."

"Nehodlám o tom dále diskutovat. Je rozhodnuto."

Daniel s Teal'cem nevycházeli z údivu a Jack si jen povzdechl.

"Ano, pane."

Hammond se podíval zpět na Sam a usmál se.

"Věřím, že společně najdeme jiné řešení Vaší situace." dodal, než se otočil k odchodu a Jack jen nechápavě nadzvedl obočí.

"Rezignace?" podíval se na něj ihned Daniel, ale Jack jen zavrčel.

"Kdy si nám to chtěl říct?"

"Pokud nemáš aspirin, tak mlč!"

"Tou situací myslel Tebe a Sam?" tou poslední otázkou je oba zarazil a Jack se na něj jen podíval.

"Ale že Ti to trvalo..." pousmál se po chvilce a podíval se na Teal'ca, který mu přikývl na souhlas.

"Danieli..." vydechla šokovaně Sam.

"Pokud jde o nás, mlčíme jako hrob." zvedl ruce a s úsměvem pobídl Teal'ca ke společnému odchodu.

"Sam?" promluvil k ní tiše, jen co odešli a Sam se k němu otočila zpět.

Chvíli si tiše hleděli do očí, než konečně promluvila jako první.

"Už mě nikdy neopouštěj." sklonila se k němu a spojila jejich rty v něžném polibku.


End file.
